Bajo Presión EDITADO
by twiiLiigtheeR
Summary: La misma historia con algunos cambios. PRIMEROS CINCO CAPITULOS EDITADOS.
1. I caught Myself

Las líneas bien marcadas mantienen el desastre a raya.

Si se da un paso fuera de esa línea es como romper las reglas.

Respetar la línea es estar de acuerdo, y además, previene el caos que se desataría.

Cualquiera que viera a Seeley Booth y Temperance Brennan vería que hay algo más allá de su relación de amistad.

Él es muy creyente, ella duda de la existencia de Dios.

Ella cree firmemente en la ciencia, él prefiere no tocar ese tema.

Él es un agente del FBI, ella es una antropóloga forense.

Ambos insisten en que son solo "compañeros, amigos, nada más" pero cualquiera que mire con atención sabría que hay bastante más que eso.

¿Huesos?-la mujer con la que habla no levanta la mirada-¡Deja de leer!-le quita el libro de las manos.

¡Devuélveme mi libro!-le pide ella alzando la mano para agarrarlo.

Él observa la portada con atención un segundo.

Veamos que lees-le dice, sin dejar de ver el grueso libro que un minuto antes había estado en manos de su compañera-¿"El mercader de Venecia"?

Ella no le responde, le mantiene una mirada fulminante directo a los ojos.

Si las miradas fueran puñales-riendose, le devuele su libro-Pensé que no te gustaban las novelas de romance.

William Shakespeare, un clásico-se defiende ella arqueandole la ceja-Y no es solo romanticismo, Booth, es conocer las sociedades de siglos pasados.

Envejeciste mucho, muchísimo, antes de tiempo-ella le da un golpe con el libro-No me hiciste ni cosquillas.

Eso dices tú, pero si me dieras la oportunidad, podría quebrarte un brazo-él la mira como si no le tuviera miedo.

Pensé que a ti no te gustaba soñar.

No me retes, Booth-su compañero la mira divertido, como si encontrara graciosa la conversación.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada hasta que él detiene la camioneta.

Se le acerca a su compañera mucho mas de lo normal, ella no se mueve ni lo aparta, apenas le roza la boca con sus labios y se va, dejandola semi-paralizada.

"¿¡Que diablos le pasa!?"-los pensamientos de Temperance Brennan no son un lugar muy tranquilo en este momento-"¡Deja de presionarme así Seeley Booth!"

Un ovimiento a la vez, baja de la camioneta, aún pensando cosas como "Mataré a Booth en cuanto lo vea"

Temperance Brennan puede ser una mujer muy inteligente, pero ni siquiera ella se ha dado cuenta de que lo que siente por Seeley Booth va mucho más allá del simple compañerismo.

* * *

Hola! Quiero decirles que ojalá les gusten los cambios, tendrán una narrativa totalmente diferente. Trataré de editar lo más que pueda estos dos días porque duraré varios días en el Hospital, pero si puedo, editaré hasta el cuatro o cinco.


	2. Black & Gold

Un callejón cercano a un cine está cubierto con cintas de policía.

¿Qué tenemos aquí?-preguntó un policía corpulento después de recuperarse de un breve acceso de tos.

Mujer, de unos dieciséis años, la causa de muerte parece haber sido un exceso de presión en el cráneo-la doctora Brennan se acercó más al hueso que estaba examinando-Si miramos con atención aquí-señaló la parte lateral derecha-vemos un orificio pequeño, creo que fue hecho con una bomba de aire a presión, lo que causó que su cráneo estallara.

Lo mejor sería llevarla al Jeffersonian-opinó Booth manteniendose alejado del cuerpo que su compañera estaba examinando.

Cuando los dos estaban de nuevo sentados en la camioneta, ninguno de los dos decía ni mu.

A pesar de que su mente no se detenía ni un segundo, Brennan estaba concentrada en el libro que rescató el día anterior.

¿Sigues leyendo eso?-le pregunta viendola por el rabillo del ojo-Creí que eras más rápida.

Leer debe ser un proceso lento para entender lo mejor posible, para poder ver lo que lees-le explica ella sin dejar de ver su libro.

Si quieres ver un libro mejor vas al cine y ves _Harry Potter-_opinó él, pensando que lo que acababa de decirle su compañera no tenía sentido.

Estoy leyendo Shakespeare-respondió la antropologa-Las películas no se comparan con la experiencia de leerlo.

Eres bastante extraña ¿Lo sabías?-le pregunta con una sonrisa amplia-No te apures, aunque seas rara todos te queremos.

Eres incomprendido e incomprensible, Booth, nadie entiende lo que dices-se apresura a contestarle-hablas de una manera algo...desconocida.

Mientras no hable en un idioma extraterrestre estará perfecto-él ya esperaba que Brennan dijera lo inevitable.

Los extraterrestres no son reales, Booth-ahí está ¡un tino perfecto que tiene!

¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo son?-le pregunta, desesperado.

No hay pruebas, y las pocas "evidencias" que hay son falsas-objeta con la mano en la sien-Además en ningun planeta se ha demostrado que haya vida.

Continuaron con el tema de vida extraterrestre hasta que entraron a una calle en la que había un embotellamiento marca claustrofobia.

Lo que menos esperaba Brennan en ese momento era que su compañero, su amigo se acercara, la tomara del cuello y la besara.

Sin duda no había sido como el "beso" anterior, ese fue real, como si hubiera sido algo que querían y esperaban pero jamás habrían pensado llevar a cabo.

Puesto que de la teoría a la práctica hay una enorme diferencia.

Booth ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dice con una sonrisa interrogante.

Ya la hiciste-ella se queda en silencio-Preguntame, era broma.

Ella le sonríe y hace su pregunta: ¿Que fue eso?

¿Qué fue de que?-parecía que Brennan no había dejado su cuestión muy clara.

Lo del beso-le recuerda ella con voz desesperada, como si se sintiera frustrada por no saber la respuesta.

Y dices que yo soy el incomprensible-soltó un suspiro que parecía decir "debo ser más claro la próxima vez"-Eres antropologa forense, examinas huesos, escribes libros y no entiendes algo tan simple y sencillo-mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si no creyera lo que pasaba.

¿De qué estás hablando?-inquirió ella con las dos cejas arqueadas en un gesto de duda.

Del amor, Huesos-replica él, sin estar muy seguro de que él lo dijo, como si esas palabras hubieran salido de una boca ajena.


	3. Pienso en ti

En la mesa de trabajo del jeffersonian está otro cadaver, en un avanzado estado de descomposición.

¿Qué tenemos, Zach?-pregunta la doctora Brennan a su ex-aprendiz.

Su primera teoría fue correcta, el exceso de presión en el cráneo hizo que su cerebro y cráneo estallaran-explicó señalando la parte mas grande del craneo y la docena y media de fragmentos que estaban a su alrededor-Pereo tambien encontré esto-señaló una abolladura muy, muy pequeña que amplio con la computadora-Parece hecho con manos humanas.

Debió ser bastante fuerte puesto que le hundió el hueso-observó con mas detalle la imagen-Aun que no es muy profundo.

¿Tambien se había fijado en esto?-señaló una parte del esternón, aproximadamente medio centímetro debajo de la segunda costilla-Está resquebrajado, como si hubieran intentado perforarlo pero solo consiguieron una fisura-en la imagen se veía un orificio pequeño, menor que el del cráneo.

¿El asesino habría intentado abrir un espacio como el que hizo en su cráneo?-cuestiona la doctora despues de haber hecho la conjetura.

Es posible, pero no parece que lo haya logrado pues el agujero no es profundo.

¿Registros dentales?-vuelve a preguntar, esperando que hayan dado con la identidad de la chica.

Según sus registros dentales-comenzó el antropólogo-se llamaba Adeline Taylor, estudiaba en la preparatoria y su madre se llama Gretta Taylor.

Gracias por la información Zach-antes de irse, Brennan le da una palmada ligera en la espalda.

Parecía que habían progresado bastante en menos de un día, pero aún quedan muchas preguntas en el aire.

¿Quien era Adeline? ¿Porque alguien querría matar a una estudiante de preparatoria?

Decidieron seguir buscando más información para averiguar quien era el asesino de esa chica.

Habían decidido llamar a su madre para darle la noticia.

¿Gretta Taylor?-preguntó Booth al entrar para hablar con la mujer, era joven, de unos treinta y siete años, el cabello castaño y una marca de quemaduras en la mano derecha.

Sí, soy yo-le respondió la mujer, con una visible expresión de tristeza-Cuando me llamaron habían dicho que tenían información sobre Line.

Creemos, más bien estamos seguros-rectificó el agente, se sentía incómodo-de que el cuerpo que encontramos era el de su hija.

Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla, pero cuando habló, lo hizo con la voz entera:

¿Saben quién hizo esto?-la pregunta estaba cargada de frustración y tristeza.

Aún no, pero necesitamos toda la información sobre Adeline que pueda darnos, por favor-le pidió en el tono más tranquilo que logró.

Su hermana, Catherine, eran muy competitivas pero a la vez su relación era muy estable, su novio era un chico extraño...no tenía muchos amigos.

La información que dió, aunque poca, fue suficiente para poner en la lista de sospechosos a dos personas: Su hermana Catherine y su novio Vincent.

No comprendo como su hermana trataría de matarla-dijo Brennan en voz alta.

Según dijo su madre eran muy comptetitivas entre ellas-le respondió Booth viendo a Zach y Brennan trabajar con los huesos.

Las relaciones familiares no han de ser un motivo por el que un asesino detenga sus instintos-terció Zach-Su naturaleza es guiarse por su propensión homicida.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no creo que se deshagan de ese automatismo criminal.

No entiendo nada-se quejó Booth moviendo ambas manos y levantandose-Demasiada ciencia para mí.

Zach y Brennan se miraron con una expresión que casi gritaba "¿¡Demasiada Ciencia!?"

Habían logrado poner el cuerpo en orden, pero faltaban tres huesos.

Doctora Brennan-llamó el chico-Mire esto-señaló el lugar en el que reposaba la columna vertebral de la chica-Solo tiene veinticuatro vértebras.

La doctora volvió a contar cada hueso.

Faltan dos vértebras y la falange del meñique izquierdo del pie-señaló el pie incompleto.

¿Cree qué el asesino conserve los huesos restantes?-quiso saber

Es posible, Zach-la doctora miró el reloj, casi las once y media de la noche.

Si quieres, puedes retirarte, yo termino esto-ofreció ella, parecía que el pobre chico se dormiría de un momento a otro.

Siguió trabajando y observando el hueso resquebrajado por un largo rato, intentando descrifrar que había pasado en la escena del crimen.

¿Huesos?-ella ni volteó, ensimismada por el esqueleto que tenía enfrente-¿Porqué no te has ido a dormir?

Puedo con esto, Booth, son las doce y treinta, no es tan tarde y no tengo sueño-su cuerpo la traicionó haciendola emitir un bostezo.

¿Y eso, que fue?-le preguntó con ironía

El bostezo es una manera de enviar aire frío al cerebro para amntenernos alertas y despiertos-le explicó ella, en vano.

Ve a dormir-la sacó prácticamente a la fuerza, llevandola a su departamento y asegurandose de que no se fugaría de ahí.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les esté gustando la edición de los capítulos, continuaría pero ya me voy al Hospital.

No se cuando voy a volver, espero poder estar de vuelta mañana con otros tres o cuatro capítulos editados si mi doc no me dice lo contrario trataré de volver mañana en la tarde, porque ahorita entro a cirugía como a las diez y media. [Ni tenía idea de que hicieran cirugías tan tarde.]

Antes de irme quiero disculparme por la nota tan... digamosle emocional a falta de una palabra mas apropiada, pero es que acababa de llegar del Hospital, donde me dijeron que desafortunadamente soy infértil, yo estaba muy _shockeada _y ese review tan de golpe me sentó muy mal, pero ya espero estabilizar mis emociones un poco mejor.

De nuevo, espero volver pronto, en cuanto tenga acceso a una computadora e internet subiré mas capitulos.


	4. River flows in you

Brennan se sentía encerrada en su casa, pues ella tenía la sensación de que no había agotado todos los recursos.

¡Debe haber una respuesta en algun lugar!-su exclamación fue recibida por el silencio.

La lluvia repicaba con fuerza en las ventanas, era un sonido tan constante que parecía tener un efecto tranquilizante.

Tras decidir que no podría trabajar ni hacer mucho despierta en la oscuridad, Brennan se decidió a dormir.

Ella no creía que los sueños fueran más que interpretaciones de los hechos vividos en el día, no pensaba que tuvieran significados profeticos o algo parecido.

Si alguien pudiera ver los sueños de las personas podría ver que ni siquiera en sus sueños, Temperance Brennan era una mujer normal.

_Un pasillo blanco, con paredes largas con estantes de madera que parecían extenderse más allá de la vista cubiertas por cientos y cientos de rollos de película._

_Era un lugar en el que no había estado antes, ni siquiera lo había visto, y mucho menos habría imaginado verse ahí. _

_En su mano había un papel con una caligrafía desconocida que tenía escritas dos palabras:_

_**Catherine Taylor.**_

No supo cuanto tiempo exactamente había pasado, pero cuando despertó eso era lo único que recordaba de su sueño más reciente.

Por algun motivo ese nombre le sonaba bastante familiar y estaba completamente segura de haberlo escuchado antes.

No quiso complicarse mucho así que despues de tomar un baño, recogió las llaves de su auto y fue, como cada día, al Jeffersonian.

Decidió preguntar ahí puesto que había alguna razón por la cual su memoria no le daba más datos que el apellido Taylor.

¿Acaso Gretta Taylor la había mencionado el día anterior?

Ángela-la artista se volvió en un instante, saludó a su amiga y ambas se sentaron-¿Acaso alguien ayer menciono a Catherine Taylor?

Booth dijo que era su hermana-le responde muy segura-despues de que salió del interrogatorio, ayer.

Gracias-le agradeció y preguntó algo que había pasado por alto-¿Tienes el retrato de la chica?

Sí, las pruebas dan un resultado, Adeline Taylor lucía así antes de ser asesinada-señaló la hoja que le dió a la antropóloga.

Era bonita-dice observando el rostro de la imagen, una chica con el cabello cobrizo y la piel de un tono oliváceo claro.

Según sabemos, era capitana de animadoras-le informa poniendo la imagen en la carpeta.

Aún nos queda bastante que investigar-antes de terminar su frase, se levanta del lugar donde un segundo antes había estado sentada.

Tres huesos faltantes, una animadora de preparatoria, asesinada con una bomba de presión.

¿Doctora Brennan?-Zach parecía haber corrido una maratón-Hodgins encontró algo más.

Ella lo siguió, esperando que el entómologo hubiera encontrado algo que ayudara a progresar.

¿Que tenemos nuevo Hodgins?-preguntó Brennan después de ponerse un par de guantes de látex nuevos.

Encontramos un pañuelo húmedo-extendió el pedazo de tela blanca que estaba cubierto con una bolsa plástica-Cloroformo.

Brennan tomó la bolsa qe le ofrecía Hodgins.

¿Se ha fijado aquí?-señaló la esquina superior derecha-Tiene manchas de sangre.

Cam podrá hacer el estudio de la sangre para saber si era de la víctima o del homicida-comentó dandose la vuelta.

Me parece que es demasiado poca, de cualquier modo lo llevaré-Zach tomó el empaque plástico-Podría ayudar en algo.

Sí, cuando Cam tenga los resultados que se los envíe a Hodgins para que relacionen la marca con el cuerpo-los señaló a los dos con la pluma.

Sí, le daremos el resultado en cuanto lo tengamos-aseguró el entómologo con una amplia sonrisa.

Gracias-la antropóloga salió en busca de algo que ayudara a encontrar al homicida de Adeline.

* * *

Hola. Perdon si es muy pcoo, pero el acceso a internet es muy limitado y mi mano derecha no tiene mucha movilidad por la intravenosa.

Lamento decirles que la edición se postpondrá un poco, solo podré subir este capítulo porque el doc me dijo que voy a tener otra cirguía ahorita a las nueve.

Si me hubieran dejado habría subido mas o menos hasta el séptimo, lo siento pero mi condición ahorita es algo limitada y en momentos me "pongo loca" y me entra la depresión y no estoy con el animo para escribir.

Cuidense & dejenme reviews ;D.

Mariie Catiie


	5. You re not sorry

Si algo podía definir a Brennan en una palabra sería constante.

Había buscado por todos los medios posibles una pista que los llevara al asesino, sin obtener los resultados esperados.

Mientras examinaba el craneo había hallado otras abolladuras que habían omitido, tenían forma tubular pero no habían perforado el hueso.

A pesar de que solo faltaba media hora para las cuatro, Brennan no dejó su trabajo de lado aun que había acordado ir con Booth a un restaurante italiano que estaba a unas cuantas calles del Jeffersonian.

¿Doctora Brennan?-Zach tenía algo que siempre llegaba cuando lo necesitaban, sin llamarlo-Si quiere yo puedo continuar con esto.

Gracias, Zach, si gustas puedo ayudarte en algo-se ofreció extendiendo la mano para hacer una anotación en una hoja de papel amarillento-Encontré un par de abolladuras tubulares en el cráneo, no hay ninguna evidencia de que lo haya atravesado.

Buscaré que causó las marcas, tiene aquí desde las diez-le dijo examinando la marca-Yo seguiré con esto.

Los dos podríamos seguir, no tengo prisa y no me molesta un poco más de trabajo-insistió ella.

Despues de un par de minutos, cedió y miró la hora, le quedaban trece minutos minutos para llegar.

Se quitó la bata del laboratorio y se puso el saco negro que estaba colgado.

El cielo estaba completamente cerrado por unas espesas nubes de un gris opaco, no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a llover.

Decidió esperar a su compañero afuera, el clima, aunque frío, era agradable.

La banca de madera que estaba afuera del restaurante estaba cubierta por un pequeño techo de madera, una prolongación del que cubría el restaurante.

Tal y como había pensado un par de minutos antes, comenzó a llover intensamente, las gruesas y frías gotas habían llegado hasta su espalda.

Por las puertas de vidrio podían verse unas cuantas personas que salían del restaurante, pasando por un pequeño vestibulo y abrieron las puertas de madera, un pequeño chorro de agua le llegó a Brennan directo a la espalda.

Miró la caja que había guardado en la bolsa interior de su saco, se estaba mojando bastante.

Su reloj marcaba las siete con treinta, llevaba mas de veinte minutos esperando.

El agua se detuvo por unos veinte minutos, pero volvió con mucha mas fuerza.

"Está bien, ya basta"-pensó ella, enojada-"He esperado mas de cuarenta minutos, yo me voy de aquí."

Cuando llegó a su casa, abrió la caja que ya tenía bastantes desperfectos debido al agua, su contenido estaba cubierto por un plastico así que no se preocupo por eso.

Se dió un baño con agua caliente y dejo su saco secandose para poder lavarlo.

Después de salir de la ducha vertió el té en la taza azul que había dejado en la mesa, el vapor cálido la relajaba.

Tomó uno de sus muchos libros de la repisa que estaba mas cerca a la habitación: _"La princesa Fiel"_

Tantas preguntas se formulaban en su mente cuando leía esa clase de libros...muchas veces se había preguntado como hacían en las épocas antiguas para poder investigar los crímenes.

Sumida en los pensamientos, fue quedandose dormida en el sofá poco a poco.

Se había sentido tan cansada por lo que había hecho en el día que ni siquiera soñó, o si lo hizo, no lo recordaba al despertar.

Volvió a ducharse y se puso lo primero que vió, un saco negro, una blusa azul y un pantalón tambien negro.

En el laboratorio, habían estado examinando las pruebas y hasta ahora no habían llegado a nada concluyente.

Hodgins se había acercado con la bolsa que tenía el pañuelo.

¿Algo nuevo?-preguntaron Zach y Brennan cuando lo vieron llegar.

Sí-les respondió-La sangre era A positivo, y era de una hombre-informó cuando dejó la bolsa en la mesa.

A positivo es un tipo de sangre común en Estados Unidos-opinó Zach.

De cualquier modo, sabemos que quien dejó su sangre en ese pañuelo era una chica...

Pudo haber sido de la víctima-terció Brennan-No significa necesariamente que sea del homicida.

Seguiremos buscando-Zach y Hodgins se fueron juntos, seguramente descubrirían o harían algo que ayudara con ese caso que parecía inusualmente fácil y a la vez se les extendía como un laberinto frente a sus ojos.

Un móvil estaba sonando, el de Brennan.

Ella tomó el celular, miró la pantalla y apretó con fuerza la tecla roja para rechazar la llamada.

Después de otras tres llamadas decidió apagarlo, no quería interrupciones en su trabajo.

Siguió haciendo más pruebas con los huesos y observó la pelvis un poco torcida, como si la hubieran empujado con fuerza o hubiera caído.

¿Huesos?-la misma voz que había evitado escuchar por el télefono la tuvo que escuchar en vivo.

No me interrumpas, esoty trabajando-le responde y sigue con sus pruebas.

¿Me vas a ignorar?-le pregunta como si no entendiera la situación en que se hallaba.

¿Vas a dejarme trabajar?-él no le dice nada-Gracias, ya puedes irte-agita su mano indicandole donde está la salida.

¿Estás enfadada por lo de ayer, verdad?-le pregunta, él no está dispuesto a dejarse vencer tan fácil.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunta con expresión molesta.

Lo siento es que ayer tuve que irme con...-como si supiera que solo estaba empeorandolo, guardó silencio.

No me pongas ningun pretexto, pudiste avisarme-le dice mientras deja una costilla en su lugar original-¿Que clase de persona deja a su compañera esperando por mas de media hora?

Lo siento, de verdad-sus disculpas no surten efecto alguno-Es que...

¿Es que qué?-le espeta, como si se hubiera contenido hasta ese momento-No necesito explicaciones, ya se que fue lo que pasó.

¿¡Quién te dijo que me fui con Cam!?-le pregunta, escandalizado.

¡Te fuiste con Cam!-exclama-¡Eso es añadir insulto tras insulto!

¿A que te refieres con eso Huesos?

Debiste avisarme-insiste ella.

Ella solo me pidió un favor, quería que fuera con ella a una cena familiar, yo le dije que sí...-se explicó, pero nada de eso podía distraer a su compañera del curso de sus pensamientos.

Dejando de lado nuestra cena-le recordó ella, aún dolida.

Pero de verdad lo siento, Huesos-le apretó el hombro y ella se sacudió.

No lo sientes de verdad ¿sabes?-le pregunta dejando que le vea la expresión molesta de su rostro-Creo que perdí mi tiempo buscando esto-extendió la caja.

Escuchó el plástico romperse, él ya había abierto la caja.

Te esperé mucho tiempo, pero tú estabas con Cam, el amor de tu vida-eso lo dijo con una voz melosa seguida de una risa burlona.

Huesos... ¿Estos son?-no completó la frase

Boletos de avión, te los presento ¿no los conocías?-le pregunta viendolo fijamente.

No hace falta que seas tan mala conmigo-en verdad, él se sentía culpable por haber dejado a su amiga esperandolo.

Te los regalo, si quieres lleva a Cam de luna de miel-cuando ve que se acerca, ella lo aparta con la mano y sale del labroatorio.

¡Que te pasa a ti!-exclama él, pero Brennan ya está bastante lejos.

* * *

Hola! Oh, al fin de vuelta en mi casa despues de casi tres días completos. Estoy muy contenta por que vino mi hermana a visitarme desde España y estoy molesta porque los puntos de las dos cirugías no me dejan moverme, todavía tengo la marquita de la intravenosa en la mano y he estado teniendo problemas con el teclado, pero iré subiendo capítulos conforme mi condición vaya mejorando.

Espero que les esté gustando la edición, adios.

Mariie Catiie :D


	6. Me arrepiento

Me arrepiento

**Booth POV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Huesos se había enfadado conmigo.

Trataba de hacer lo posible, pero aún recordaba nuestra breve discusión de hacía tres días:

**FLASHBACK**  
_¡No quiero hablar contigo!-espetó-Tú sabes que te quiero Booth...pero te llamé hace poco, no respondiste...-musitó_

_No quería que me llamaras por telefono, estaba con Parker-_

_Entiendo que tú no quisieras que yo interrumpiera hablandote la visita a tu hijo, de verdad-parecía sincera-solo quería que me devolvieras la llamada._

_No me gusta que me hablen por telefono._

_Bien, no volveré a llamarte ¡Nunca!_

_Traté de hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero no lo logré  
Si eso quieres, hasta aquí llegamos, Brennan_

_Algún día volveré por ti, Booth_

_No quiero que vuelvas por mi_

_Entonces, no lo haré-prometió_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Me arrepentia de todo, de haberla herido, de haberle dicho que no quería que me llamara, de haberle dicho que no volviera.

Y ella cumplió su promesa.

Tomé mi telefono, cada día le llamaba un par de veces, con la esperanza de que respondiera, pero nunca contestó.

"_I´ll be there_

_As soon as i can_

_but i´m busy mending_

_borken pieces of the life_

_I had before"_

Mi celular sonaba, respondí, esperando que fuera Huesos.

Él numero era desconocido, asi que colgué.

No me había dado cuenta de que en ese par de días que habíamos pasado juntos, que me parecían una vida, me había enamorado muchisimo más de ella.  
Habíamos resuelto el caso de Adeline, había sido su hermana,le había pagado a alguien cuo nombre pero se encontró otro cuerpo con las mismas características de Talyor.

Yo estaba involucrado en el caso, pero Brennan no accedía a hablar conmigo mas que para comentar algo del trabajo.

Era una chica latina: Alejandra Tovar.

¿Alguna coincidencia con la chica Taylor?-preguntó Angela

Adeline y Alejandra eran animadoras, sus nombres y apellidos tienen la misma inicial, estaban en el mismo colegio e incluso en la misma clase-informó Zach.

¿Alguna relación?-preguntó Cam

Eran amigas-respondió Hodgins-Al parecer, bastante cercanas.

Ustedes tienen que volver a esa escuela-susurró Addy, señalandonos a Brennan y a mi-Deben interrogar a todos.

¿No puede hacerlo alguien más?-pidió Brennan-¿Angela? ¿Cam? ¿Tú?

Esta bien yo lo haré-se ofreció Angela

Gracias Ang-agradeció Temperance-Me salvas la vida.

Es un placer-sonrió

¿Entonces iremos tú y yo?-le pregunté

Subimos a la SUV, estar con Angela era curiosamente agradable.

Bien, ahora lo importante ¿Que paso entre tú y Tempe?

Nada es sólo que...-comencé

Le hiciste daño, Booth-me interrumpió

Se esta matando, lee como una loca, te extraña, pero no lo dirá.

Vaya, ella me extrañaba...

Solo te digo que arregles esto mientras aún puedas.

Llegamos a la escuela y buscamos la clase del grupo de Adeline.

¿Es esta la clase de la profesora Mary Bennett?-pregunté

Si, ¿que se les ofrece?

Venimos buscando a Vincent Smeaton...

El chico se levantó de inmediato.

Necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas...

La paciencia que tenía Angela con el chico me exasperaba.

¿Que sabes de Alejandra Tovar?

Era amiga de Ade, por lo que sé, murió hace poco...igual que ella

¿Ella era cercana a Adeline?

Bastante, era su mejor amiga desde septimo grado

¿Ella te agradaba?

A decir verdad, no, era irritante, siempre tan paciente pero era una maldita

¿Porqué lo dices?

No dejaba a Ade, cada día se veían, no solo en clase, salían tan seguido que pocas veces podía verla sola...

Continuamos el interrogatorio hasta que nos dijo bastantes veces que odiaba a Alejandra Tovar y que Adeline lo enagñó con su primo.

Eso lo coloca como el principal sospechoso...

Cuando Angela termino de contarles lo sucedido a todo el equipo del laboratorio, todos menos Brennan entraron en acción.

Ella se fue a sentar, algo apartada del resto y se concentró en un libro.

¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Es un país libre

¿O.o?

Te escucho, Booth...

¿Sabes? Te amo

Ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos, parecía que iba a llorar.

Creo que es demasiado tarde...

_Ya no me llamas por telefono_

_es la señal que todo acabó_

_antes lo hacías y siempre era yo_

_quien te pedia que no_

_desde ese día en que te abandone_

_juraste volverías por mi_

_yo no quería y no volviste mas_

_y hoy te vengo a decir_

_si estás contestame_

_vamos, atiendeme..._

_yo se que he sido un tonto_

_y que de ti me enamoré_

_y no lo supe ver_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, yo solo desvarío sobre la serie...**

Holaa! mmm este capi esta un poco flojo...casi no me gustó el resultado final,creo que el Booth POV no es mi fuerte, pero era necesario subir esto para poder terminar el fic.  
Gracias por los reviews y todos esos detallitos que me animan a seguirle con esto, gracias por leer mis ideas.

MariieCatiie:D

* * *


	7. Thinking of you

* * *

Thinking of you

**Brennan POV**

Creo que es demasiado tarde...

¿Eso crees?

Tardaste demasiado en volver, Booth.

Tú no querías volver por mi...

Su telefono sonó y el salió a responder.

Booth no regresó para continuar hablando por lo que mejor me fui a mi apartamento si no teníamos nada que hacer con el caso.

Un tímido golpecito en la puerta llamó mi atención.

Fui a abrir la puerta.

Era Zach Addy.

Tuvimos una plática bastante interesante y él pidió comida tai.

Seguimos charlando sobre libros, pero yo seguía pensando en Booth

Recordé la noche que habíamos pasado juntos:

**FLASHBACK**

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta me hizo despegar la vista del libro.

Seguía lloveidno ahí afuera.

Abrí la puerta, era Booth.

¿Porque estas empapado?-pregunté

Él no respondió, se estaba congelando.

Pasa, te vas a resfriar-abrí mas la puerta para que pasara.

Le ofrecí una manta y una taza de café.

Gracias-sonrió

¿Quieres ver una película?

Estuvimos hablando un rato sobre las películas hasta que los dos pusimos nuestras manos sobre la misma película.

Comenzamos a ver la película, pero todas la luces se apagaron, por lo que tuve que levantarme por una vela.

Puse la vela en la mesa, me recosté en el sillón.

Un trueno resonó y me aferré a Booth.

¿Le tienes miedo a las tormentas eléctricas?-rió

Me besó y olvidé todo lo referente a la tormenta electrica para solo concentrarme en Booth y yo en el sillón.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Como desearía pasar esa noche con Booth...

_You said move on _

_where do I go_

_I guess second_

_is all that I will know_

_cause when i´m with_

_him i´m thinking of you_

_thinking of you_

_what you would doif_

_you were the one who _

_was spending the night_

_oh I wish that I was_

_looking into your eyes._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, la cancion es de Katy Perry...**

Hola :D este capi me gustó bastante, aunque esta un poco revuelto.  
Quedan pocos capis...si que extrañaré esto.  
Solo quiero saber que les gustaría como final, ya tengo una idea pero tal vez no sea muy buena...quiero saber sus ideas y meterlas en el capi final.  
Por cierto, ayuda con las canciones!  
Gracias x sus reviews ;D

MariieCatiie


	8. Search Me

Search Me

**Brennan POV**

El despertador sonó, eran las 6 de la mañana.

Me levanté, comí una manzana y me duché.

Despues de vestirme, y tomar una galleta, me fui al Jeffersonian.

¿Huh?-había visto algo en mi mesa que llamó mi atención-¿Qué es esto?

Me acerqué mas a la mesa y era una cajita azul.

¿Ángela?

¿Sí?

¿Quién dejó esto aquí?

Ah, esto, la tarjeta está abajo-extendió el papel blanco

Ah, gracias-tomé la nota-¿No sabes quien fue?

Negó con la cabeza,sonrió y volvió a su trabajo.

¿Quien lo habría dejado ahí? Bueno...yo sospechaba de alguien...

Desdoblé la notita:

_Huesos:_

_Ojalá te guste tu regalo._

_Quise que fuera algo único, como tú._

_Y algo que fuera solo tuyo, como yo._

Con eso último no pude evitar emocionarme.

Abrí la cajita; era un collar plateado decorado con un ópalo discreto formado como un corazón.

¡Era hermoso!

Dejé mi otro colgante en la mesa, puse el nuevo en mi cuello, pero alguien más lo cerró, acariciandome el cabello.

¿Booth?

¿quien más?

Hola-sonreí y olvidé esa tontería por la que me molesté con él

Hola-volvió a sonreíme

Me agarró por la cintura y me subió a su hombro con demasiada facilidad.

¡Bajame!

¡No!

¡¡Bajame!!

¡¡No!!

¡Odio que me secuestres!

Eres el rehén así que no tienes derecho a hablar

Seeley Booth ¡te exijo que me bajes en este momento!

Y esa era precisamente una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él.

Poder ser yo misma, actuar como quisiera.

Hodgins, Zach y Angela se rieron viendome tratar de zafarme y yo tambien reí, aunque a ojos de Booth seguía ''enojada'' por mi ''secuestro''

Me sacó casi a rastras del laboratorio (secuestrandome en realidad)

En una escalera seguía peleando para que me soltara, pero nos caímos y quedamos uno frente al otro.

Me besó (y vaya que extrañaba sus besos)

Ok, ya no odio que me secuestres-dije con la respiración entrecortada

Huesos, te voy a interrumpir de que me comas vivo un momento

Reí, me encantaba poder mostrar una faceta mía que fuera divertida, que no tuviera miedo de reír o de mostrar lo que sentía abiertamente.

Realmente solo Booth me conocía.

Vió que abrí la boca para protestar y me silenció con un dedo.

Se fue y me apoyé en la pared de la escalera.

Volvió al poco rato con dos cosas detrás de sus manos.

_Trough this skin_

_You see my heart_

_Trough this laughter_

_you see my pain_

_even trought this mask_

_you see my face_

_for you are the only_

_who really knows _

_who I am_

* * *

¡Hola! No me coman! se que duré un rato sin subir capi (un día o dos) pero yo tenía pensado subir este ayer, pero debía estudiar para el examen.  
Juro subir el otro capi mañana, pero yo les tengo una pregunta, y quien la conteste bien...pues la contestó bien (: jaja no se crean, le daré una historia de lo que pida de regalo (lo juro)  
Bien, ahora la pregunta:

**¿Qué crees que Booth lleva en la cajita para Brennan?**

Así que ya saben cual es la pregunta y cual sería su premio, cuidense y gracias por sus ideas y reviews que me animan a seguirle con esto.

MariieCatiie :D


	9. You make me feel

You make me feel

**Brennan POV'S**

¡Sorpresa!-sonrió dandome lo que llevaba en su mano izquierda

Es...hermoso-era un oso de felpa beige con un lazo rosa

Que bien que te gusto...-se puso nervioso

¿Desde cuando Booth tenía nervios?

Y ten...-extendió su mano derecha, donde reposaba una cajita pequeña.

¿Acaso eso era lo que yo creía que era?

Se lo que piensas del matrimonio...-se detuvo-Pero quería darte algo formal...algo que representara lo que ahora tenemos...

Sentí ganas de llorar con eso ultimo y eso que no soy una mujer cursi.

Abrió la cajita, era un anillo plateado, con forma de estrella, al parecer estaba cubierto de diamantes, era hermoso.

Ah...-me di cuenta de que me quede sin habla-Esto es algo...inesperado

¿No te gusta?

Me encantó!

Es solo para mostrarte que te quiero, no te estoy diciendo que te cases conmigo en un casino de Las Vegas, aunque si tu quisieras...

En ese momento me sentí la más feliz del mundo, a pesar de que lo de la boda en un casino era una broma.

No soy una mujer romantica, ni cursi.  
Pero...que podía hacer si en ese momento me sentía mas viva que nunca?

No me sentía como una escritora de éxito, o una antropologa reconocida, me sentía como una mujer totalmente plena.

_Cause you make me feel_

_you make me feel_

_like a natural woman_

_oh baby_

_what you done to me?_

_Made me feel so good inside_

_and I just wanna be_

_close to you_

_you make me feel so alive..._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio u.u, la canción es de Areetha.**

Hola! Mmmm en este capi quise mostrar una faceta un poco mas "romantica" para estos dos aunque creo que no me salió.  
Recuerdan mi pregunta del capitulo anterior? Pues aqui les van quienes contestaron bien:

**miadharu28 **_(¡Las dos cosas! jajaja)_

**Pimar **_(lo del hotel fue una excelente idea, lo veras en otro capi un poco más adelante)_

**Karina **_(eso tambien sera un poco mas adelante)_

**Aridenere **_(¿Te parece pronto? A mi tambien! jaja pero es que hay muchas cosas locas que se me ocurren..._

Heei como saben a mi me encanta pedirles su opinión, asi que tengo una pregunta...

**¿Quieren que Booth le proponga matrimonio a Brennan?**

En mis links esta el anillo, lo vi y se me ocurrió este capi.

Bien, es todo, mil millones gracias por sus reviews, alerts y por esperar a que yo ponga mis capis y leerlos. ¡¡Graaciiaaas!!

MariieCatiie :D


	10. Besos Fáciles

Besos Fáciles

Woooooooooooow! Cuando llegué a mi apartamento seguía pensando lo mismo.

Me puse a saltar por todos lados de felicidad.

Me senté en el sillón y recordé todos esos momentos que había pasado con Booth.

Nos hicimos pasar por novios en Las Vegas...fue la primera persona que vi cuando salí del carro en que nos enterró el Sepulturero...

Suspiré y me quedé dormida.

Al día suigiente me había descubierto pensando en mi boda con Booth, pero es que el matrimonio y yo no encajabamos.

Revise mi reloj, 9 am.

"_you change your_

_mind like a girl..."_-el timbre de mi celular me sacó de mis pensmaientos.

Brennan-respondí

_Hola, cariño_-saludó Ángela-_No se si estuvieras ocupada pero hallamos algo_

¿Algo del caso?

_Si, sabemos que tú sabrás que significa_

Colgué el teléfono y fui al Jeffersonian.

¿¡Como pude pasarlo por alto?!-me reprendí, el cadaver de Alejandra tenía un rastro milimetrico de sangre-Debí haberlo visto antes!

Tomé una muestra para que se analizara.

En lo que tenía los resultados me senté a terminar el libro.

¿Doctora Brennan?

¿Si, Zach?

Se encontraron dos tipos de sangre en la muestra

¿Que tipos?

O positivo y AB negativo-respondió muy seguro

Marqué rápidamente un número que sabía de memoria

_Booth_-respondieron del otro lado de la línea

Debemos volver a la escuela, tenemos que hacer unas pruebas

_Está bien..._-después de eso solo sonó la línea muerta

Cuando llegamos a la escuela buscamos un horario.

¿Es usted el señor Morgan?

Si esta es mi clase de ciencias sociales...¿que se les ofrece?

Yo soy el agente especial Seeley Booth, ella es mi compañera la doctora Brennan-me señaló-Necesitamos a Vincent Smeaton.

Smeaton, acompañalos-apuntó a la puerta

El aludido se levantó y fue con Booth a la cafetería mientras yo iba por la chica.

¿Es ésta la clase de Trigonometría del profesor Lampwick?

Si, soy yo ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-el profesor estrechó mi mano.

Vengo a busca a Catherine Taylor, soy la doctora Temperance Brennan...

Taylor, afuera-hizo un ademán con la mano

¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica que había visto tantas veces antes

Debemos hacerte unas pruebas...¿Donde está la enfermería?

Por la izquierda, al frente, la tercera puerta...

Seguí sus instrucciones y estuvimos ahí en pocos minutos.

Era una estancia pequeña, con una ventana por la que entraba demasiada luz.

El chico estaba sentado en el sillón largo.

Sientate, por favor-Booth señaló al lado de Vincent.

¿Para que nos quieren?-espetó la chica

Necesitamos hacer pruebas, ya te había dicho.

¿Pruebas de que?

Necesito una muestra de sangre-tomé una jeringa.

¡No!-gritó Vincent levantandose para salir

¿Qué pasa, Smeaton?

Le temo a las agujas...-dijo avergonzado

No hay nada de que avergonzarte ¿si? Será rápido

Oh, dios, Huesos pareces profesora de preescolar-salió por la puerta

Está bien-se calmó y volvió a sentarse, parecía un niño pequeño.

Saqué el aire de la jeringa, metí la aguja en su dedo medio para extraer la sangre.

Él líquido rojo comenzó a salir hasta que saqué la aguja y tapé la muestra.

La marque claramente con el nombre del chico.

Booth entró cuando estaba marcando la etiqueta de la sangre de Catherine...y se desmayó.

¡¡Booth!!-exclamé-¿Estás bien?

Lo cacheteé para que despertara, sin éxito

Ok, Brennan, ya has hecho esto antes-pensé.

Tomé aire y abrí la boca de Booth para darle respiración boca a boca.

Me estaba concentrando para que respirara cuando un movimiento lento me sorprendió, me estaba besando.

Huesos ¿qué pasó?-preguntó incorporandose cuando nos separamos

Te desmayaste, no te levantes-lo puse de nuevo en el piso.

Catherine hizo como que vomitaba.

¿Ya nos podemos ir?-preguntó Vincent

Si, pueden irse, gracias por cooperar-ellos se fueron y seguí peleando con Booth.  
No pasa nada, Huesos, puedo levantarme

Bien, pero si vuelves a desmayarte no te ayudaré

Vamos ¿que no te gustó?

Sentí ganas de responderle sin dudar que sí.

En el laboratorio investigamos el tipo de sangre de los chicos.

Smeaton tiene el tipo de sangre O positivo, igual que Alejandra según su historial médico...¿habrá sido él?

Nuestro analisis no fue muy explícito, pudo haber sido de la chica...

No lo creo-contradije-La chica estaba totalmente en los huesos, usamos su registro dental para identificarla, igual que Adeline, pero su craneo explotó...

En los pocos fragmentos del craneo encontré algo-intervino Zach-Un pequeño trozo de metal, fue introducido en la sien-puso un dedo en la sien de Angela-hizo presión con la bomba y el craneo finalmente estalló.

Wow Zach ese es una teoría muy convinciente...-dudó Booth

Yo opino que hiciste un excelente trabajo!-sonreí a Zach y le besé la mejilla

Maldito nerd sabelotodo-murmuró Booth por lo bajo

Todos salieron de ahí y yo volví al lado de Booth y comencé a reír

¿Celoso, Booth?-bromeé

No contestó, tenía una expresión muy seria.

¿Booth?-esto comenzaba a preocuparme-¿¡Booth?!

Oh dios ¿Estás molesto conmigo?-pregunté, preocupada

Tonta-me tomó de la cintura sin esfuerzo y me levantó para besarme-Claro que no

_Estoy aqui, amáme_

_Te daré besos fáciles_

_eres tu, yo lo se_

_todo lo que seré_

_somos dos un solo corazón__

* * *

_

Holaa (: Un capi sin sentido alguno...pero lindo jajaja

Bien, ahora ya mero se acaba caso, pero sigue mas y mas de B&B :D

Ahora, preguntome yo y les pregunto a ustedes:

**¿Que pasaría si Booth y Brennan tuvieran un hijo?**

Yo lo imagino muy lindo! jajaja gracias x leer i x sus reviews :D

MariieCatiie :D


	11. Quiero decirte

Quiero decirte

**Brennan POV'S**

Booth y yo entramos a mi apartamento.

Encendí una luz y la sala se iluminó.

Tome un cojin y me senté en el piso, Booth me imitó.

¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-preguntó

Claro que si-respondí-Cuando empezaste a llamarme _Huesos_ pensé que eras tan perezoso que no podías llamarme Temperance.

Los dos reímos.

En verdad que hasta miedo me dabas, por nada te intimidas-se cubrió la cara

No te atacaré, Booth-aseguré-Aunque...-le di un golpecito con el cojin.

¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo!

Bueno, ya, amor y paz-hice la seña de amor y paz con los dedos.

Hablando de miedo...los payasos me perturban

Bien si de miedo hablamos-Estaba tratando de armarme de valor-Yo tambien tenía miedo...más bien tengo todavía-admití

¿En serio?

Si...cuando lo de Cam sentí algo...no eran celos...era temor a perderte-confesé

Yo tambien-asintió-Pense que no ibas a volver.

Pero ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa

Amén, hermana-aplaudió

Sabes...creo que nunca te he dicho que te amo

Lo acabas de decir-bromeó

Es que no te amo,es algo mucho mas fuerte que eso, tu eres mi alegría.

Yo quisiera estar siempre contigo-dijo

_Recuerdas aquellos viejos tiempos?_

_Hace un año, poco más que te conocí_

_Fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado a mi_

Recuerdas_ cuando nos enojamos?_

_Pensé que no ibamos a volver_

_Pero ahora juntos estamos_

_Y nada nos va a detener_

_Quiero decirte_

_cuanto te quiero_

_es imposible, palabras no encuentro_

_es demasiado, este sentimiento_

_espero que lo nuestro pueda ser eterno..._

* * *

Hola! Creo que en este capi puse a Tempe muy cursi... bueno, el caso es que quería un capi romantico y no resulto muy bien xD

Ahora, la pregunta de cada capi:

**¿Quien creen que haya matado a las dos chicas?**

**a)El novio de Adeline (Vincent)**

**b) La hermana (Catherine)**

**c)Ninguno de los dos**

Ok, esta no es pregunta sino una votación, segun lo que diga la mayoría...subiré capi hasta obtener minimo 10 respuestas para seguir el caso, el capi esta escrito, solo falta poner el nombre del asesino...vaya que sería simple! Bien, contesten y decidan!

Suerte y gracias x leerme!

MariieCatiie :D


	12. When you smile

When You Smile

**Brennan Pov's**

¡Doctora Brennan!-Zach se acercaba corriendo a mi

¿Que pasa, Zach?-me volví para verlo, desviando la vista de unos huesos

Encontré una coincidencia-sonrió-¿Recuerda la tela con cloroformo, cuando investigabamos lo de Adeline?

Si, lo recuerdo-asentí

La sangre no es de la chica, es de alguien más que coincide en un 15 de 17 en la sangre que encontramos en el otro cadaver.

15 de 17? Eso es bastante-admití-¿Qué más hay?

Y esto-extendió una boslita de plastico que tenía algo dentro, una uña.

Creemos que usted podría examinarla para saber quien fue-aseguró sonriendo

Gracias, Zach-agradecí tomando la bolsita que me ofrecía

La examinaré en cuanto termine con esto-murmuré

Comparé las muestras que tomé de Catherine, la del paño y la del cadaver, todas tenían el mismo tipo: AB negativo, el otro tipo que se halló en Alejandra.

Y al final, había la evidencia suficiente para demostrar que Catherine había matado a su hermana y a la otra chica, Alejandra.

Ángela y Hodgins se sonreían, Zach estaba comiendo y Cam...quien sabe.

¡¡Hallelujah!! Hemos resuelto otro caso!-celebró Booth

Booth...controlate.

¿Pero están seguros de que fue ella?-dudó

Claro, Adeline fue asesinada por su novio y su hermana, Alejandra por Catherine.

Lo que hicieron fue golpearla con un objeto metalico, una llave inglesa-comenzé

Alguien emitió un débil "Ouch"

Luego, perforaron sus sienes con el extermo de la bomba de aire-toqué la sien de Zach-haciendo un pequeño orificio por donde entraría el aire, causando un incremento de presión intracraneal, lo que acabo por matarlas-tomé aire, exhausta.

Que chica tan inteligente tengo-exclamó y me dió un beso

Booth...estamos en publico-señalé a mi equipo

Son unos mirones-se quejó sonriendo.

Y a mi eso me encantaba, Me gustaba que sonriera, eso me hacía feliz.

Oh por Dios, me estoy volviendo taaan cursi...

¡Lo de Dios es en sentido figurado!

_I could tell_

_when you smile_

_all of the_

_subatomic pieces_

_come togheter..._

* * *

Holaa! Despues de cien años verdad? jeje Lo siento, pero quería que el caso acabara bien y esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer (si, soy un fracaso total)  
Bueno...aaah! sigue un capi muy padre, que va a ser repetido, uno en Brennan POV'S y otro en Booth POV'S...y para que vean que soy muy buena les dejo un cachito del de Brennan:

**_¿Que es esto?-pregunté, después de que me quitó la venda de los ojos  
Un hotel, Huesos  
Eso ya lo se...lo que quiero decir es que como para que veni-me interrumpió con un beso  
_****_  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Brennan POV'S**

Estaba sentada en la mesa leyendo un libro de historia.

Alguien, lease Booth, me tomó por la cintura y me levantó.

¿¡Alguna vez te he dicho que odio que me secuestres?!-vociferé

Me dejó en el piso, pero no para dejarme ir sino me puso una venda en los ojos.

Y de nuevo, me levantó sin esfuerzo.

Booth, sueltame-exigí

No te voy a soltar-respodió riendose-Deberías ver tu expresión...

Y de nuevo me soltó, al parecer en el asiento de la SUV o algo así.

¿Sabes? Debería demandarte-dije, mordaz

Pero no lo harás, bien sabes que me adoras

Me niego a mediar palabra contigo hasta que no me digas que planeas-le advertí

Entonces no me digas nada-contestó-Pero no te lo diré

¿puedes quitarme esta estupida venda?-pedí

No, no quiero que veas-replicó

Lo supuse cuando la pusiste sobre mis ojos-ironizé

Ten, come esto-me tendió algo, lo mordí, era una manzana

¿Porque?

Debes comer, mujer, morirás de inanición

Y el trayecto duró como 1 hora más.

Me bajó, me guió por unos escalones y se detuvo.

¡Llegamos!-anunció

¿Que es esto?-pregunté cuando me quitó la venda

Un hotel, Huesos

Eso ya lo se...quiero decir que como para que veni-me interrumpió con un beso

Como pudo, abrió la puerta, vi muy poco.

El cuarto era espacioso, en tonos cafés y ocres, muy lindo.

Sin dejar de besarme me recostó en la cama.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba, su saco y mi blusa estaban en el suelo de madera, su camisa en una silla y mi pantalón...¿¡a quien diablos le interesa donde esta?!

No recuerdo donde escuche eso de "hay que vivir el momento"

Oh, Tempe, no puedes dejar de pensar ni en este momento-me recriminé

La boca de Booth recorría mi cuello-creo que me infartaré-hasta la mas minima parte de mi se estremeció con su contacto.

Y al día siguiente, a pesar de seguir abrazada a Booth, de sentirme totalmente plena, mi estomago exigía comida...

A mi lado, Booth despertó, entornando los ojos a causa de la luz.

Hola, Huesos ¿tienes hambre?-asentí-Quedate aquí y y haré algo para comer.

¿Sabes cocinar?-pregunté, eso sin duda era nuevo

Hasta la pregunta ofende-fingió estar ofendido-¡Me sorprende que dudes de mi!

No dudo de ti, pero tú y la estufa no me parecen buena combinación.

En lo que él cocinaba me metí a la ducha,pero tendré que ponerme lo mismo de ayer ¡no tengo nada que ponerme!

(Con eso último soné como Angela cuando va de compras, pero esto si era serio)

Salí y en la mesita había dos platos con waffles y café.

Me senté enfrente de él,piqué el waffle con el tenedor y metí un trozo en mi boca.

¿No te gustan?-preguntó-Con lo rara que eres de seguro querías tofu o algo así

No, no, no, saben bien!-aseguré-No como de estos desde que tenía diez años.

¿¡Porque no eres una mujer normal!?-golpeó su frente con la punta de los dedos

No es que sea anormal, simplemente soy sana-respondí comiendo otro trozo

No ves televisión-levantó un dedo-No comes dulces-otro dedo

La televisión es aburrida, es mejor un libro y los dulces causan caries-repliqué

No tienes remedio-suspiró, besando mi mano.

* * *

Holaa! Perdón por no ser mas descriptiva en...el momento llamemosle así, se justifica con mis escasos 15 años y cero experiencia en el campo.  
Pero, mi amigo Luis (alias el pervertido) me va a ayudar con el capi de Booth, (¿porque creen que es el apodo?)  
Bueno ya cumplí con mi parte, y esto no quedó como esperaba, bien el proximo cap lo sube Luis.

Mariie Catiie :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Booth POV'S**

Tengo toda la tarde buscando a Brennan

Y, para no variar, esta sentada leyendo un libro.

La tomé por la cintura y la cargué.

¿¡Alguna vez te he dicho que odio que me secuestres?!-gritó en mi oído

La dejé en el piso, ella iba a levantarse para huir, pero la detuve y puse una corbata para vendarle los ojos.

De nuevo, la levanté haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas.

Sueltame-exigió haciendo una mueca muy graciosa.

No-dije rotundamente-Pero deberías ver tu cara

Me quería reír, pero valoro mucho mi integridad física.

La dejé en el asiento de la SUV, me subí yo y arranqué.

¿Sabes? Debería demandarte-amenazó vagamente

Pero no lo harás, bien sabes que me adoras

Me niego a mediar palabra contigo hasta que me digas que planeas

Entonces no me digas nada-repuse-Pero no te voy a decir

Odio que me dejes con la duda, ¿puedes quitarme esta estupida venda?

No, no quiero que veas

Lo supuse cuando la pusiste en mis ojos-contestó, sarcastica

Que encantadora y dulce-ironizé

No me provoques, Booth-levantó su puño

No me ves, ¿como sabes donde golpear?

Soy una mujer perseverante-respondió

Ten, come esto-le tendí una manzana

¿Porque?

Debes comer o morirás de inanición.

Vi el hotel desde lejos, era pequeño, rodeado de pasto.

La bajé, la guié por los escalones y me detuve.

¡Llegamos!

¿Qué es esto?-preguntó cuando le quité la venda

Un hotel, Huesos

Eso ya lo se, quiero decir como para que veni-la interrumpí con un beso

No quería que ella pensara mucho en esa noche.

Sin dejar de besarla la recosté en la cama.

Su blusa azul tenia muchos botones pequeños que parecían no acabarse.

Ella parecía nerviosa, pero no dudó.

Con las manos algo temblorosas me quitó el saco y la camisa.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya no teníamos puesta ni la conciencia.

Si con ropa era hermosa, sin ella me quedo sin palabras.

La besé en el cuello y sentí que le daban escalofríos.

Y no describiré demasiado...

Despues de un rato, me quede dormido.

Escuché pasos, abrí los ojos y la luz me cegó.

Huesos estaba recostada leyendo ¿una guía telefonica?

Hola Huesos, ¿tienes hambre?-ella asintió sin dudar-Te haré algo de comer

¿Sabes cocinar?-preguntó, ouch, la duda duele

¿Dudas de mi?-eso era en serio, si duele!

No dudo de ti, pero tú y la estufa no me parecen buena combinación

Ella se metió a la ducha y yo me puse a hacer waffles.

Aunque ¿A Huesos le gustaban los waffles?

Ella era un poco ''especial'' con esto de la comida, no comía dulces ni azucar...

Pero esperemos que le gusten los waffles con canela.

Ella salió del baño y se sentó frente a mi.

Apuñaló al pobre e inocente waffle con el tenedor y lo metió en su boca.

¿No te gustó?-pregunté

No,no,no,no, ¡saben bien!-aseguró-No como de estos desde que tenía diez años.

¡Desde los diez años! Me sorprende que siga viva sin comer azucar.

¿¡Porque no eres una mujer normal?!-bromeé golpeando mi frente con los dedos

No soy anormal, solo sana-respondió comiendo otro trozo

No ves televisión-levanté el deco indice-Ni comes dulces-levanté el dedo medio, junto al índice, claro, al estilo de amor y paz.

Es mejor un libro que la televisión, que es aburrida, los dulces causan caries-se defendió-Y si comes eso es probable que vivas menos.

No tienes remedio, Huesos-responí besando su mano

* * *

Que onda, yo soy Luis, osea el mejor amigo de la loca que empezó con esto.  
Yo estuve a cargo de este capitulo porque ella no quiere corromper la dulce inocencia de sus ojos (los de ustedes, no los de ella)  
Y creo que con lo que puse sera el unico que me deje escribir, aunque ella diga que soy un pervertido, ni se porque estoy escribiendo esto, ya le copie a Caty.  
Bueno adios y ojala que les gusten mis desvaríos, buen dia.


	15. Algo Inesperado

**Brennan POV'S**

Han pasado ya dos meses de esa noche increíble.

Ángela me había invitado a desayunar, quería contarme algo importante.

Al levantarme sentí un mareo espantoso, me levanté demasiado rápido.

Entre a la ducha, me vestí y espere a que llegará Angela.

Cariño, tengo una excelente noticia-anunció, emocionada cuando llegó a mi casa

Sueltalo-pedí, interesada de verdad

¡Jack me pidió que me case con él!-sonrió ampliamente

¿¡En serio?!-la abracé-¡Felicidades!

Oh, estoy tan feliz...-no dejaba de sonreír

Seguimos hablando por horas, se casarían en tres semanas.

O.o eso era algo pronto.

No teníamos un caso, pero de cualquier modo me habían pedido examinar los huesos de el cadaver de un ex convicto.

Termine la mitad y ya tengo hambre, eso que acabo de desayunar...error, asqueroso error, corrí al baño a vomitar.

Estabamos solas en mi oficina.

Supongo que es lo que creo que es...

Ángela, sabes que si lo es, tu fuiste conmigo al hospital cuando la prueba.

De la cual ya tengo el resultado

Extendió mi mano y puso los resultados.

Rasgó el sobre y extendió el papel.

¿Angie?-pregunté, algo asustada

¡¡Estás embarazada!!-empezó a dar saltos por todos lados

* * *

Hola! Y con esto acabamos este capi...1000 gracias a Luis que éscribió y subió el otro capitulo.  
Ahora...no tengo nada que decir, pero me encantó este cap.  
La pregunta del millón...

**¿Niña o Niño?**

Personalmente, yo creo que una niña queda perfecta, pero denme su opinión que vale millones.

Mariie Catiie :D


	16. Confesión y petición

**Brennan POV'S**

Y ahora un momento especial, aunque creo que morire de verguenza.

No que me averguenze estar embarazada si no decirlo.

Estabamos en mi apartamento comiendo.

¿Booth?-pregunté-Necesito hablar contigo

Si, huesos-respondió volteando a verme-Te escucho

No se como decirtelo-dudé un poco-estoy embarazada.

¿¡Qué estas qué?!-sonrió-¿¡Es en serio?!-yo solo asentí

Me cargó y me besó.

Esta es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida-aseguró.

Y tu quieres niño ¿verdad?-quise saber

Me gustaría tener un pequeño yo con tus lindos ojos-sonrió y me besó en la frente.

Yo solo reí, pero a decir verdad coíncida con él, un pequeño Booth corriendo por todos lados...

¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-pregunté

Lo que quieras-acarició mi cuello

Tengo una cita con el médico mañana ¿me acompañas al ultrasonido?

* * *

Hola! Y de nuevo soy su amigo Luis.  
Fitchie esta demasiado ocupada buscando un vestido...como si eso sirviera de algo.  
Bueno ella escribió el capitulo y me dijo que tenía que preguntarles esto

**¿Que creen que pasara en la cita con el médico?  
**  
Jamás entendere la obstinación de esta mujer por los bebés, bueno si.  
Ya ni se que digo, adios y ojala que les guste.


	17. ¿¡En serio!

**Brennan POV**

¡Claro que si!-aceptó-¿A qué hora?

A las nueve y media-respondí

Aquí estaré a las nueve en punto-dijo y acto seguido se despidió de mi con un beso.

Hasta mañana-sonreí y cerré la puerta.

Me senté en el sillón, toqué mi vientre un par de veces.

Sabía que tal vez parecería una loca, pero comencé a hablar con el bebé:  
Se que serás igual a tu padre...al menos eso espero, me pregunto ¿que piensas en este momento?

Y ahí en el sillón me quedé dormida.

"_Nessie's dad has got it going on" (1)_

El timbre del despertador me indico que ya eran las 8:30.

Me levanté del sillón a ducharme, busqué que ponerme y despues de vestirme desayune una manzana y una galleta de avena.

Y en todo eso solo use 40 minutos, wow.

Pase los siguientes 10 minutos fregando platos y lavandome los dientes.

Alguien (lease Booth) tocó la puerta justo a las 9:20.

Hola, hola-saludó sonriendo

Hola-saludé

¿Nos vamos?-dijo ofreciendome su mano

Si, claro-le sonreí

Estuvimos charlando un rato en la SUV hasta que llegamos al hospital.

Respiré profundo y entramos.

¿Es usted Temperance Brennan?-preguntó la recepcionista

Si, soy yo

Pase, la doctora Williams la esta esperando.

Entramos al consultorio y la doctora nos indico que tomaramos asiento.

Buenos días-saludó la doctora

Buenos días doctora Williams-respondí

Disculpe pero ¿quien es usted?-le preguntó a Booth

Soy Seeley Booth.

¿Es usted familiar del niño?-preguntó

Si soy su padre-respondió el y la doctora apuntó algo en sus notas.

Bien, Temperance sientese aquí y relajese-me apoyé en el diván.

Booth me agarró la mano y la doctora tomó un bote azul.

Esto puede estar un poco frío-advirtió cuando lo puso en mi vientre

Me estremecí al contacto del gel, ¡estaba helado!

Deslizó un poco el transductor e hizo un ruido de asombro.

¿No encuentra al feto, doctora?-inquirió Booth

No no es eso, al contrario...-respondió algo asombrada

¿Qué es?-quise saber-¿Qué pasa?

Encontré dos fetos en formación...son gemelos-anunció dandole vuelta a la pantalla para que pudiera verlos.

Sonreí al ver a mis hijos, Booth estaba encantado.

¿Son gemelos?-preguntó Booth como si no pudiera creerlo-¿Lo dice en serio?

La doctora asintió sin dudar.

¿Y cuando nacen? ¿Son niños o niñas? ¿O los dos? ¿Están bien?

Tranquilo, señor Booth,llevan poco mas de dos meses, aproximadamente en octubre o noviembre, respecto a sus otras preguntas, no lo se.

Oigan,sigo aqui-les recordé-Y con un gel muy frío en mi vientre.

Oh, lo siento Temperance-con una toalla humeda quito el gel.

Aún seguía muy emocionada por haber visto a mis hijos por primera vez.

* * *

Holaa! Hay ya extrañaba escribir esto, pero esque estuve algo ocupada estos días, ojala y les guste tanto como a mi.  
Aii ahora que lo pienso es una buena epoca para poner a Tempe de mamá, ya que mañana es dia de las madres.  
Bueno un saludo a sus mamás & a las que sean mamás y lean esto,en el buen sentido!  
Cuidense mucho.

MariieCatiie :D


	18. Azúcar y chatarra

Brennan POV'S

¿Huesos?-preguntó Booth-¿Estás bien?

Si, estoy bien-respondí desde adentro del baño.

Me levanté a las tres y media de la mañana a vomitar.

Era asqueroso pero bien valía la pena.

Había estado comiendo chocolates y cosas azucaradas, estos dos niños son iguales a su padre desde antes de nacer.

¿Sigues viva?

Booth, es imposible morir por lavar mis dientes-repuse

Solo quería saber como estabas-dijo algo apesadumbrado

Bueno ya-le di un beso en la mejilla-¿Feliz?

Si-dijo con el entusiasmo de un niño

Nuestros hijos se matarán-me quejé-Me hacen comer chatarra y eso no les hace ningun bien, el azucar es dañina.

Huesos, calmate, ya se te pasará-trató de calmarme acariciando el hueco de mi garganta, donde estaba mi colgante de opalo.

Hay no puedo resistir cuando se pone asi de lindo.

Si, estoy bien-dije acercandolo mas para poder besarlo.

* * *

Holaa! Hay tenia flojerita y por eso hice este capi algo flojo, casi no me gusto pero bueno si quieren un cap nuevo aqui lo tienen.  
Sin reviews no hay siguiente cap, pero el siguiente cap es largo y muy lindo, la boda de Angie.  
Bien cuidense ojala que les haya gustado.

MariiCatii :D


	19. La Boda de Ángela parte I

Brennan POV'S

Ángela, no es necesario que me secuestres.

Cariño, yo conseguiré el mejor vestido para ti aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida-aseguró con tono solemne.

No es necesario que malgastemos tiempo en esto, el dinero no importa pero el tiempo no vuelve amiga-traté de persuadirla.

Que consté que la palabra exacta fue _traté._

Lo siento pero mañana me casaré y no quiero que mi mejor amiga llevé un trapo cualquiera (N/A: ¿Síndrome de Alice Cullen?)

Y después de ser torturada por Ángela, al fin encontró un "vestido perfecto" para mi.

Estoy embarazada ¿recuerdas?-murmuré

Que parte de per-fec-to no entendiste, cariño, te quedará genial.

Ángela, se cuanto esperabas esto pero no creo que debas usarme como modelo de tus locas ideas con los vestidos.

De eso, nada-me atajó-Te pondrás lo que yo te diga

Refunfuñé y despues accedí.

Ángela me dejó en mi casa y yo al fin pude ver el vestido.

Abrí la caja circular lentamente, el vestido era muy bonito, verde, sin tirantes y elegante.

Recordé que tenía un par de zapatos que combinaban con mi vestido, jamás había usado esos zapatos...

En fin, tengo mucho sueño y mañana me espera un largo día.

Dormí placidamente hasta que una musiquita me despertó

_Nessie's dad has got it going on_

¡Qué rápido se me fue esa noche!

Tomé un baño relajante, comí y leí un poco.

Despues, pase unas horas leyendo y escuchando música clasica.

Booth se reía porque le decía que ayudaba al desarrollo de los niños.

Después comenzé a peinarme, cuando terminé vi el resultado final:

Unos rulos delgados llegaban poco mas abajo de mis hombros, unos cuantos reflejos rojizos brillaron con el espejo.

Revise mi reloj; 6:30 de la tarde, la boda era hasta las 8.

Un toquido insistente en la puerta me sobresaltó, era Ángela.

Ella practicamente voló a guardar los zapatos en su caja y cubrió mi vestido con una tela para despues ponerlo en un gancho.

¿Que hacemos aquí?-quise saber-¿Porque me secuestras?

Hay, Tempe, hoy es mi boda, te necesito conmigo.

Claro-asentí, pensando que había enloquecido.

Acompañe a Ángela a recoger su vestido, era bonito, con dos tirantes delgados y la tela caía hasta el suelo.

El ramo era igualmente blanco, tenía un olor muy dulce.

Entre Cam y yo le ayudamos a Angie a arreglarse, me sentía algo rara

Cuando terminamos, Ángela se veía espectacular.

El cabello medio recogido con horquillas, el cabello sobrante eran unos espesos rizos que quedaban a la mitad de su espalda.

Por último, acomodamos su tocado y salimos, faltaba poco.

Me puse el vestido y los zapatos lo más rápido que pude para volver a marcar los rulos que habían ido alisandose.

Ocupé mi lugar junto a Booth, Hodgins se veía nervioso pero seguro.

Un par de minutos despues, comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial.

* * *

Hola! Perdon por no subirlo completo, pero quise dejarles un cachito para que vean que soy buena.

No había podido subir cap porque tuve tareas y examenes, lo siento :S

Ojala y les guste y aqui la pregunta de este capi:

**¿Angie & Hodgins deberían tener un hijo/a?**

Espero sus reviews y respuestas, sus opiniones valen millones.


	20. La Boda de Ángela parte II

**Brennan POV'S**

Ángela caminaba a paso lento, sonreía ampliamente acompañada de Zach.

Cuando llegó al altar y se despidió de él, Zach le dió un abrazo que ella respondió efusivamente

Soltaron ese rollote de las bodas y llegaron al momento de los votos, que cada uno había escrito.

Aún recordaba a Ángela caminando con la hoja y la pluma por todo el Jeffersonian tratando de inspirarse.

Hodgins comenzó a decir sus votos:

Ángela, los dos elegimos estar juntos, yo soy tuyo; ahora sabiendo que estaremos siempre juntos, eres la persona más importante para mi y quiero que sepas que dare la vida por ti si es necesario...me comprometo a estar contigo siempre.

Angie estaba llorando de la emoción, su voz se quebró un poco.

Jack...te prometo amarte siempre, estoy dispuesta a ir contra todos los que intenten interponerse entre nosotros...solo quiero que sepas que tu eres la persona más maravillosa que pude encontrar, no hay nadie mejor que tú, y me comprometo a estar contigo siempre.

Llegó el momento de que se dieran los anillos, Ángela deslizó una argolla de oro en el dedo medio de Jack y él hizo lo mismo con un aro delgado de lo que parecía ser platino.

De nuevo, dijeron unas cuantas palabras y el típico _"Puede besar a la novia"´_

Hodgins se acercó a Angie tranquilamente,tomando sus manos y la besó: Jamás los había visto así, tan felices los dos, habían encontrado su centro.

* * *

Hola! Ojala les guste el capi y gracias por leerme.

Quiero hacer una aclaración, en el capitulo anterior dije que el vestido de Tempe era verde y en realidad es negro.

El vestido de Tempi y el de Angie estan en mi perfil si alguien quiere verlos.

Perdon por la confusión S:

MariiCatii :D


	21. Vete!

**Brennan POV'S**

Habían pasado dos semanas de la boda de Ángela.

Ayer yo había perdido todo...todo

**_FLASHBACK_**

**Necesitaba comprar un libro nuevo, he terminado todos.**

**He estado revisando y "Noches de Baile en el Infierno" tiene buenas críticas.**

**Doblé en una esquina y todo, todo mi mundo se vino abajo.**

**Rebecca, la madre de Parker, estaba besando a Booth apasionadamente.**

**Salí corriendo lo más rápido que me permitía mi ahora pesado vientre en la otra dirección.**

**Entré a mi auto y em fui directo a mi departamento, pero fue una pésima idea.**

**Todo me recordaba a Booth, fotos, libros, regalos...**

**Me senté en un rincón con las manos en mi vientre y lloré...lloré todo lo que pude**

**Ahora no tenía a Angie para hablar con ella, no tenía a Booth...**

**HUESOS!-un golpeteo intenso en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos**

**¿Que quieres?-espeté**

**Este eso fue un error...no se que viste pero-trató de exucsarse con pretextos tontos**

**No me digas nada, Booth, yo vi lo que vi y no puedes cambiarlo-dije con la voz ahogada**

**Del otro lado de la puerta solo se oían los intentos de palabras de Booth, abrí la puerta para verlo.**

**Este, lo de Rebecca, yo estoy confundido, ella dijo que aún me ama y yo pues aún siento algo por ella...no es que no te quiera solo necesito tiempo para pensar y...**

**Eso me llegó como una bomba que estalla sin previo aviso, destruyendo todo.**

**¡¡VETE Y NO VUELVAS!!-grité con todas mis fuerzas cerrando la puerta en su cara**

**Pero, Huesos, los niños, tú...**

**Brennan para tí ¡y son MIS hijos! ¡Y en eso incluye a Parker!**

**Es que...**

**Vete! Vete! Vete...-esto ultimo lo murmuré, sintiendo todas las lágrimas en mi cara, me dejé caer en el suelo, llorando.**

**Me abracé las rodillas, uniendolas contra mi pecho.**

**Booth...¿porque me hiciste esto?-musité**


	22. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

**Booth POV'S**

Soy un idiota.

Me deje llevar por ese beso de Rebecca, el mismo que destruyó todo lo que nos costó tanto formar...

Mi huesos cree que no la amo, se equivoca, quisiera que supiera que daría todo por estar a su lado.

Pero ¿como enmendar esto?

¡Lo tengo!

¿Zach?-pregunté-¿Estás aquí?

Oh...Hola-dijo él levantando la mirada

¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Sí, si puedo hacerlo,claro-aceptó

Creo que si puedes...¿te molestaría pedirle a la doctora Brennan que salga contigo?

No, claro que no-respondió, sonrojandose al tope

Bien, pidele que salga contigo...-le expliqué todo el plan y aceptó

Vaya que fue fácil.

Zach se acercó a Huesos, y yo fingí leer unos papeles a una distancia prudente, para saber que decían sin que Huesos me descubriera.

Doctora Brennan-musitó Zach

Oh, hola Zach!-saludó ella sonriendole

Quiero saber si...si usted quiere salir conmigo, como compañeros ya sabe...

Claro-aceptó ella


	23. ¿Que haces tu aqui?

**Brennan POV'S**

Estoy afuera de ese mismo restaurante en el que antes me había citado Booth.

No pensaré en él, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

Entré al restaurante y se me acercó el encargado.

Disculpe ¿Es usted Temperance Brennan?-preguntó

Si, soy yo-respondí

Bien, pase por aquí-me guió por un pasillo hasta una estancia un poco alejada de las demás mesas.

Me corrió la silla y me senté.

¿Algo de beber?-ofreció

No, gracias, esperaré

Bien, si cambia de opinión, avíseme-concluyó y se fue.

Me quede esperando lo que me parecieron cinco minutos cuando escuché una voz familiar:

¿Huesos? ¡Viniste!-exclamó Booth

¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?-pregunté, extrañada, y a decir verdad, ofendida, sin siquiera pensarlo llevé mis manos a mi vientre.

* * *

Hola hola! Nada como quedarnos todos con la duda...

Bien aqui la pregunta:

**¿Tempe perdonará a Booth?**

Y otra cosa, como un concurso, ustedes me dirán, en los capitulos siguientes:

**¿Qué nombres quieren para los hijos de Booth & Brennan?**

Los cuatro nombres que eliga tendrán una especia de premio, una historia mia [¿eso es un premio...o una tortura?]

Bien, propongan nombres, de los dos generos y diganme su significado.

Adios y mil gracias por leerme.

Mariie Catiie :D


	24. No quiero escucharte

**Brennan POV'S**

Permiteme explicarte-pidió, sentandose frente a mi

No quiero oír lo que tú quieras decirme-repliqué secamente-Francamente no me interesa

Por favor, escuchame-suplicó

Lo ignoré y llamé al camarero, pedí un plato de lasagna.

Ni me fije en que pidió él, poco me importaba.

Empecé a comer cuando ambos tuvimos nuestro plato en la mesa.

Booth estaba tratando de acercar su mano a la mía, así que quité mi mano de inmediato.

¿ya me dejarás decirte?-preguntó poniendo su mano en mi hombro

No, dejame-espeté y me sacudí para que quitara su mano.

¿Ahora?-volvió a preguntar por sexta vez

Está bien-respondí, para lo que me importaba.

Bueno, te explicaré que pasó; soy idiota, me dejé llevar y no pense que fuera a herirte de ese modo...

Desvié mi atención un segundo

¿Estás escuchandome?

Estoy poniendote atención-respondí continuando con mi comida

Y bien... ¿me perdonarás ya?-suplicó-Entiendo como te sientes

Dije que te escucharía, no que te perdonaría-arqueé una ceja-No tienes idea de como me siento...-musité con la mirada hacia abajo

¡Diablos Temperance!-exclamó

¿¡Qué?!

Crees que siempre tienes la razón, que solo tú puedes sentir

No te escucharé más-dije, volteando mi cabeza

¿Eres ciega, acaso?

¿¡Porque!?

Te jactas de entender la naturaleza humana, aunque la tachas de irracional y tú misma niegas algo tan simple

Tan simple ¿que?

Los celos-contestó

Celos... ¿lo que yo sentí fueron celos? No, para nada

Claro que no, simplemente me sentí furiosa de que me mintieras-dije, no muy convencida

Tú jamás actuas de esa forma, siempre buscas una explicación, ¿que fue diferente ahora?

¡Qué me mentiste!-respondí, herida.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a llorar silenciosamente

¿Estás llorando, acaso?

Lloro por que estoy fúrica

Estás... ¿triste?

Respondí que estoy molesta ¿No entendiste?

No se porque no aceptas que debiste confrontarte a muchas emociones

Suenas como Sweets

Se escuchar de vez en cuando

Si, de hecho me enfrente con mi propio enojo

Porque no aceptas que estabas celosa

Porque no aceptaré una mentira, Booth-dije con tono enfadado

Él solo se quedó ahí, por un segundo estuve a punto de levantarme y decirle que estaba celosa, que lo quería para mi, pero me contuve.

Y aún así...¿No me creerás?

No-repliqué levantando la vista y sosteniendole la mirada

Despues hubo una pausa en silencio total.

Terminé mi comida y fui al baño a lavar mis dientes.

Salí y advertí que Booth ya no estaba en la mesa, supuse que se había fastidiado.

Estuve ahí, inmovil un momento.

Alguien me tomo por la cintura, me dió la vuelta y estampó sus labios en los míos.

Durante un segundo contemplé la posibilidad de zafarme, pero esos besos se me hacían conocidos...era Booth

Respondiste al beso-se burló

No lo hice-me defendí, no quería que me descubriera.

* * *

Hola! Se que no hay excusas, soi una irresponsable pero aquí hay un cap más largo...

Estoy contemplando la posibilidad de escribir otro fic de Bones **¿Qué opinan? ¿De que debería tratarse?**

Bien espero sus opiniones, aun que había estado pensando en algo asi al estilo de The Tudors...

Vivα lα vidα!


	25. Cataplexia

**Brennan POV'S**

¿¡Disculpa?!-espeté, cuando se separó de mi, de nuevo

Te gustó y lo sabes-respondió y sonrió

Eres un engreído, detestable, desesperante, egolatra

No pude terminar la frase cuando ya estaba sobre él, besandolo.

Sus manos insistentes sobre mi espalda, las mías en su cuello, pero había algo que no me cuadraba...

Me sentí un poco mareada, pero lo ignoré, no sería nada importante.

Todo me daba vueltas hasta que despues, no sentí nada, solo escuhaba y veía, pero no podía moverme ni hablar.

¡¡Huesos!!-preguntaba Booth energicamente-¿Estás bien?

Quise articular un sí, pero mis cuerdas voales no me respondían.

Un dolor insoportable, no supe de donde provenía, esocía intensamente...

Sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello, me fui quedando inconsciente.

No estaba dormida... ¿O si?

Veía a una niña, estaba sentada en un jardín, leyendo ¿Acaso era yo?

Algo me sacó de mi visión.

¡¡HUESOS!!-gritó Booth y me tomó la mano

¿Donde estoy y que me pasó?-quise saber, solo veía blanco y azul celeste, por lo que asumí que estaba en un hospital.

Estás en el hospital, Tempe, te desmayaste, pero tenías los ojos abiertos y despues los cerraste-explicó

Cataplexia-dije, sencillamente

¿Qué demonios es eso?

Cataplexia, es desmayarte estando consciente

Eres extraña-respondió-Por eso te amo tanto-me besó la frente

Eres un poco cursi ¿no te parece?-reí un poco, pero me encantó lo que dijo

Ahora ¿estamos juntos de nuevo?

Hum... dejame pensarlo-me acomodé un poco más en la camilla del hospital, llevé un dedo a mi barbilla y pretendí pensar.

Casi podía ver los calculos mentales de Booth, debatiendose entre pensar si diría un si o un no.

¡¡Siii!!

* * *

Hola! Nada como un momento de mucho calor en una clase de educación fisica para crear un cap ¿No les parece?

Bien, es que dure tanto sin subir que subi los capis tecnicamente seguiditos, para que no se desesperen.

He estado pensando y me pregunto y les pregunto a ustedes que tan lindos y atentos me leen:

**¿Hago un Angela's POV? **

**¿Que sería el hijo de Hodgins y Angie, niño o niña?**

**¿A donde fueron Angie & Hodgins de luna de miel?**

**¿Quieren otra historia de Bones?**

**¿Porque redacto con puras preguntas?**

Mariie Catiie


	26. París!

**Angie POV**

Oh Dios, si hay algo mas genial que esto no quiero saberlo.

Estoy en un lugar increíble con un hombre que me adora y que adoro.

¿El Lugar? París ¿El hombre? Jack Hodgins.

Tengo poco menos de dos semanas en este lugar maravilloso.

Un par de días los pasamos en Hawaii, disfrutando del sol y el mar, pero donde sea que este con él es un lugar especial.

Ahora quiero saber dos cosas:

¿Que tal van las cosas con Tempe y Booth?

¿Por que deseo tanto comer helado de chocolate con crema y galletas de fresa?

La primera pregunta tiene una respuesta simple; estan bien, tal vez una pelea o dos de por medio.

La segunda; ¡Creo que estoy embarazada!

Oh Dios, ¡si eso fuera yo sería tan feliz!

De heho estoy segura que si estoy embarazada, tengo una semana exacta de retraso.

Es tan... indescriptible, una sensación de incertidumbre pero muy emocionante.

Hola, hola, preciosa-me saludó una voz familiar por detrás de la espalda, tomandome la cintura

Hola-respondí volviendome con una sonrisa para aferrarme a su cuello y besarlo.

¿Que tal la estás pasando, princesa?

Perfectamente estando contigo

Salimos a dar un paseo por las templadas calles de París, deteniendonos en la famosa Torre Eiffel.

Una chica nos sacó un par de fotos.

Me detuve en un farol, lo tome con una mano y me di un par de vueltas, al estilo de las películas y me topé con unos labios muy familiares.

* * *

Hola! Bree, cursi pero conciso, jaja muy extraño si me permiten decirlo.

Bueno, las preguntas de cada capi para no perder la costumbre:

**¿Que harán B&B en nuestro proximo cap?**

**¿Ya sabrán el genero de sus bebés? [Ustedes ya lo saben, de todos modos]**

¡Cachun, Cachun, Ra Ra!

Mariie Catiie

Una produccion original de Maria Catalina Trastamara Aragon.


	27. Esto es un empate

**Brennan POV'S**

Desperté con el sonido de la alarma.

Moví mi mano derecha, el usual desorden de sabanas apiladas sobre Booth no estaba.

Específicamente: Booth no estaba.

Lo que normalmente era un amasijo inmovil ahora era la mitad de la colcha azul totalmente lisa.

Me quité el cojin redondo del cuello y me levanté.

Taché un día más en mi calendario y observe que el día de hoy estaba marcado con un círculo morado.

Hoy tenía cita con el médico.

Y no cualquier cita médica, hoy sabría (mas bien sabríamos) el sexo de nuestros hijos.

Me duché y me vestí, comenze a comer un plato de avena y, cuando terminé, lavé el plato.

Me lavé los dientes y me senté en el sillón.

Un golpecito en la puerta me sobresaltó.

La abrí y vi a Booth.

Hola Huesos-saludó y me besó

¿Sabes que día es hoy?-dije cuando nos separamos

Si que lo se. Hoy veremos a Tempe II y Tempe III.

Ya te dije, son dos niños-insistí

Claro...-ironizó

Llevabamos mas de una semana discutiendo.

Él insistía en que eran dos niñas y yo todo lo contrario.

Estoy segura que serán dos pequeños iguales a su padre.

¿Eso era bueno o malo?

¡Vaya dilema! Siempre que pienso en esto me da hambre.

Bien ¿Estás lista para ver a tus hijas?

O hijos-repliqué saliendo por la puerta.

Estoy seguro de que te equivocas-respondió y me abrió la puerta de la SUV.

Cuando llegamos al consultorio, salió una enfermera por la puerta.

La reconocí, era la misma chica de la primera cita.

Hola, Temperance-me saludó- Puede pasar, la doctora Williams la está esperando

Gracias-agradecí y entré.

Buenos días, Temperance- dijo sonriendo.

Hola- agité la mano.

Buenos días, señor Booth- le sonrió

¿Qué tal?

Bien, esta cita es para saber el sexo de sus hijos-comenzó- ¿Qué creen ustedes?

Niños-dije al instante

Niñas-me contradijo Booth

¿Está preparada?-me preguntó

Si, ¿me pondrá ese gel de nuevo verdad?

Se que no es agradable...

No, no, es que muero de calor-dijé y me sonrojé al tope

Es normal-dijo y se levantó de su asiento

La seguí, y Booth se levantó detrás de mi.

Me indicó que me recostará en el divan y me subió la blusa hasta poco mas arriba de mis costillas.

Puso el gel y fue una sensación agradable.

Buscó a mis hijos con el transductor y, despues de un par de minutos, los encontró.

En su cara se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

Me quitó el gel con una toallita y la tiró a la basura, me acomodé la blusa y me incorporé.

Doctora Williams-dijo Booth moviendo su mano izquierda frente a su cara.

¿Quien tenía razón?-quise saber cuando

Los dos-respondió sonriendo-Felicidades, un niño y una niña.

La doctora salió del consultorio, supongo que quiso darnos algo de privacidad.

Booth se me acercó y me besó apasionadamente.

* * *

Hola! & al fin lo supieron. *Snif* ¡Me fascinó! Perdón por no actualizar, pero es que esta depresión, todos los hombres son iguales.

En fin, eso no importa. La pregunta de cada cap:

**¿Quieren que Angie vuelva ya?**

Bien, es que tuve una idea para el capi, pero bueno todo depende de sus invaluables opiniones.

¡Adios & gracias por leerme!

Mariie Catiie :D

Una producción original de María Catalina Trastamara Aragón.

Mil heridas, mil botellas me he tomado por tu maldito recuerdo y no te olvido todaviaa!!!!! (8)


	28. Baguettes

**Brennan POV**

Llevamos mas de veinte minutos debatiendo sobre un tema importante: los nombres de nuestros hijos.

Huesos, no te compliques ¿Que te parecen Emily & David?

Por algun motivo me parecen familiares-dudé un momento-¿Algun otro?

¿Tempe junior y Seeley junior?-sonrió

Esto es serio, Booth, nuestros hijso tendran su nombre toda la vida, tendrán que vivir con ellos.

Bueno señorita inteligente, ¿que propones túe

Anne, Catherine, Hayley, Me gustó la idea de David, aunque tambien había pensado en Edward o Robert

¿Que tal si le ponemos Joanne & Henry?

Hum... ¿Catherine & Robert?

¿David Edward Robert & Catherine Hayley Anne?-sugirió, encogiendose de hombros-Así todos los nombres juntos...

Booth, los nombres tienen un orden, es como si mi nombre fuera Mary Temperance Dalilah, no tiene sentido alguno

Me miró con expresión algo ausente.

El nombre de una persona es tan importante, lo identifica, debe tener un significado importante que le de un sentido al hecho

Pues... ¿no tienes hambre?-quiso saber, levantandose del sofá e interrumpiendome- Además ya no entiendo tus discursos cientificos

Si, la verdad-respondí sonriendo, sintiendo como mi estómago exigía comida.

¿Que quieres comer?-preguntó

Un baguette con jamon, mayonesa, queso y doble tocino-dije entusiasmada

Hum... ¿Y eso donde lo consigo?

El tocino y todo eso esta en la nevera, las baguettes están en una envoltura de papel en el anaquel de la izquierda.

Observé que el trozo de baguette no estaba cortado, media unos 30 centimetros y se veía delicioso.

Aqui tienes-dijo, extendiendo un extremo de la baguette hacia mi y tomando él el otro.

Comenzamos a comer y, al cursi estilo de la dama y el vagabundo, terminamos por besarnos al acabarnos el sandwich.

Respiré entrecortadamente en su garganta, con el pulso al mil por hora.

* * *

Hola! Hay, que cursi con la dama y el vagabundo, pero estaba comiendo spagethi y pensé en la pelicula.

Algo revuelto ¿no creen? Pero bueno, es que quería que ellos dos pensaran en los nombres e invariablemente terminaran haciendo otra cosa.

De los nombres que puse cual prefieren:

**Edward**

**Robert**

**David**

**Emily**

**Catherine [Sería mi tocayita imaginaria]**

**Hayley**

Aah, por cierto, no es por spoilear, pero Angie vuelve en el siguiente capi (:

¡Angie is Back!

Gracias por leerme, un abrazo y un dulce de limón.

Mariie Catiie :D

Una producción original de María Catalina Trastámara Aragón

Que te amo y que me ames es una ironía... (8')


	29. Lobos, Vampiros, Vampiros, Lobos

**Brennan POV**

Aún no hemos decidido nada despues de dos días de seguir hablandolo.

Hace menos de media hora recibi un mensaje de Ángela:

_Cariño, ya estoy de vuelta ¿Nos vemos a las 6 en el lugar de siempre? _

_Tengo algo muy importante que decirte que no puedo esperar._

Mi mente maquinó mil cosas ¿que era eso tan importante que queria decirme?

Solo espero que no sea nada malo.

Ya eran las 5 así que me apresuré a tomar un baño y vestirme.

El lugar de siempre, el café de la calle principal.

Aún no se porque Ángela ama tanto esa calle, aunque me imagino que debe ser porque está rodeada de tiendas.

Salí a las 5:40 en dirección al café.

Cuando llegué vi a Ángela sentada en una mesa con dos sillones, la misma mesa de siempre.

¡Cariño!-exclamó al verme y nos abrazamos-Parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo

Si que lo ha pasado-respondí sonriendole

Pedimos dos capuccinos y un postre.

¿& que son? ¿Dos Booths? ¿Dos Tempes?-quiso saber poniendo su mano en mi vientre

Uno & Uno-le sonreí, pero aun quería saber que había pasado que era tan importante.

Quiero decirte algo muy, muy importante-dijo sin rodeos, como si supiera lo que había pensado medio segundo antes.

Sí, te escucho-dije, dejando de lado mi bebida.

Creo que tú no eres la única embarazada del Jeffersonian-comenzó

Ahí entendi todo; ella tambien estaba embarazada, o al menos eso creo... & espero, la verdad.

¿Y la otra es...?-dije, haciendome la desentendida, aunque estoy casi segura de que ya sabe que yo sé que es ella.

Se señaló a si misma con una mano.

¡¿En serio!?-asintió con una sonrisa radiante-¡Eso es genial!-exclamé, emocionada.

Muchas emociones el día de hoy; el regreso de mi mejor amiga, saber que está embarazada...

¿& en que nombres pensaron?-quiso saber

Yo digo que deberian ser Hayley & Edward-dije muy convencida

Por lo que dices, me imagino que Booth no esta muy de acuerdo...

El dice que deberían ser David & Emily

¿No te parecen nombres conocidos?-preguntó

Fue lo mismo que yo pensé-respondí, por algun motivo esos nombres se me hacen mucho muy familiares.

¿& No has pensado en otros nombres?

Tambien pensé en Catherine & Robert...

Deben ponerse de acuerdo-dijo, dandole un sorbo a su café-Sus hijos les agradecerán que les pongan un nombre coherente

Fue lo mismo que le dije a Booth-respondí quitando un trozo de pastel del tenedor con mis dientes.

Estuvimos un par de minutos en un silencio comodo, hasta que pregunté

¿& tú que crees?-quise saber

¿Sobre que?

Sobre tu hijo, o hija

Niña

¿& que dice Hodgins?

Niña-sonrió cuando pornuncie el nombre de Hodgins, si ella no está perdidamente enamorada yo soy Isabella Swan.

¿Que te parece el nombre de Rosalie?-preguntó Angela

Muy bonito, supongo que tu hija te agradecería la comparación-respondí, pensando en Rosalie Hale, la hermosa vampira de Crepúsculo.

¿Comparación con quien?-hizo una expresión de no entender nada, como si yo hablara sueco.

Rosalie Hale, la hermana de Edward Cullen

Ah, hablas de tu saga de chupasangres.

¡Angela! Ya hablas como Jacob-la reprendí en broma.

Oye, Edward la dejó, Jacob estuvo con ella, es fácil.

¿Aún no lees Amanecer verdad?

No, pero cuando lo haga, seguiré siendo del _Team Jacob_

Me sentí como si no fuera mas que una estudiante, hablando de las ventajas que tiene Edward sobre Jacob, el lobo.

Vaya, ya hasta pienso como Bella, prefiriendo al vampiro sobre el licantropo.

Cariño ¿No notas que cambiamos de tema muy rápido y no nos damos cuenta?

Si, de hecho, ¿que tenía que ver Crepúsculo con los nombres de nuestros hijos?

Tú lo sacaste a tema-se defendió apuntandome con un pastelito de crema.

Yo solo dije que Rosalie te agradecerá que le pongas el nombre porque la Rose original es muy bonita.

No se como puedes ir con los vampiros...

No se como puedes ir con los lobos...

* * *

¡Holα! Jαjα, muy curioso este capi, comienzan con algo y terminan en otro tema muy diferente.

Ok, hago la aclaración, hasta este punto, Tempe tiene cuatro meses y medio de embarazo, Ángela poco menos de un mes.

Mi pregunta de cada cap... hay dios ya se me hace costumbre (:

**¿Zach debería tener una pareja?**

**¿De los originales o una OC's?**

Ya saben, su opinion vale oro y de nuevo, mil gracias por leerme.

Oh y me lo he salteado varios capitulos, aunque ya lo he puesto lo pongo otra vez:

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, todo es de Kathy Reichs, FOX etc, solo los hijos de Tempe & Angela son creacion de mi loca, loca mente.

Mariie Catiie :D


	30. Nueva York

**Brennan POV's**

El sonido del telefono me sobresaltó, estaba ordenando un esqueleto para que Zach lo observara.

Brennan-dije de inmediato

¿Dra. Brennan?-preguntó la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea

Si, soy yo ¿que que puedo ayudarle?-quise saber, el tono aprensivo de la mujer me revolvía las ideas.

Soy Anne Grayson, jefa del departamento de homicidos de Nueva Jersey...

¿Pasó algo?

Hubo un homicidio, recien descubrieron un esqueleto a las afueras de la ciudad, decidmos llamarla, si usted está de acuerdo en apoyarnos, por supuesto.

Sí, solo necesito un poco mas de información ¿hay otro antropologo en el caso?

No, por eso la he llamado, he oído varios comentarios positivos sobre usted, sabemos quien es la víctima y quien es el homcida, pero los huesos no ceden.

¿No ceden?-pregunté sin saber a que se refería con ese termino tan... coloquial.

Los huesos son extraños...como si estuvieran unidos...

¿Cuando necesitan que me presente?-pregunté, indicandole que aceptaba.

Mañana mismo, por favor-pidió

Allí estaré...-dije y colgué.

Ahora debía informarle a Cam que me ausentaría unas semanas.

¿Dra. Saroyan?-pregunté tocando la puerta

Pase, Dra, Brennan-dijo sin levantar la vista de sus papeles

Debo decirle algo-tomé una gran bocanada de aire-Me llamaron de Nueva York...desean que les ayude en un caso, debo ausentarme una semana o mas.

No creo que hayas venido a decirme solo eso ¿verdad?-dijo, mirandome a los ojos por fin-¿Quien se hara cargo del equipo?

Ángela-dije, sin dudar de ella ni un minuto.

¿Segura?-preguntó-Dada relación de amistad que las une...

No dude de mi objetividad, Dra. Saroyan, ni por un momento-respondí, subitamente molesta de que dudasen de mi.

Al fin, acedió a mi petición ¿porque no habría de hacerlo?

Ahora quedaba que hacer algo muy importante, pero tambien sería doloroso...las despedidas, aunque fueran temporales, no eran nada agradables.

Vi a Ángela sentada, dibujando la Torre Eiffel en una hoja.

¿Angela?-le toqué el hombro

¡Cariño!-ella fue la primera en saber que me habían llamado de Nueva York, pero quería despedirme de mi mejor amiga.

Nos abrazamos por mas de dos minutos, hasta que Ángela me recordó que debía buscar a Booth.

Me puse a buscar a Booth por todos lados.

Hodgins-el aludido volteó-¿Has visto a Booth?

Si-respondió-Fue a su oficina-señaló la dirección que había tomado.

Gracias-agrqadecí y fui a su encuentro.

Golpeé la puerta un par de veces.

Hola Huesos-me sonrió-Pasa-abrió la puerta-Sientate.

Me senté, pensé que lloraría pero mantuve la compostura.

Booth...no se como decirte esto-dudé un momento, había tratado de persuadir a Anne para que Booth fuese conmigo, pero se negó rotundamente.

Dime-me animó y tomó mi mano.

Tengo que irme...a Nueva York, mañana por la mañana, no se cuanto tiempo estaré allí-solté todo de golpe, pero él comprendió.

¿So...solo tú?-titubeó, jamás lo había oído titubear.

Si-respondí bajando la mirada, con la voz quebrada por el llanto, yo no estaba acostumbrada a llorar.

¿Cuanto tiempo crees que estarás alli?-preguntó

No estoy segura, una semana, o mas.

Despues de ir a cenar, estuvimos sentados juntos en el sillón, no quería irme sin él, pero el deber llama.

Cuando nos acostamos, nos tomamos de la mano, sería nuestra ultima noche juntos por un tiempo, aunque corto, indefinido.

Booth prometió llamarme cada día, pero yo no necesitaba ninguna promesa, confío en él.

Al día siguiente me desperté con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría.

Alegría; me llamaron para algo importante que sin duda me ayudaría a tener mas experiencia en mi carrera.

Tristeza; no vería a Booth, Angela,Zach,Hodgins,Cam...

En el aeropuerto, Booth estaba sentado enseguida de mi, moviendo nervioso sus pies y la mano que no tenía entrelazada con la mía.

_Vuelo 1325 con destino a Nueva York, favor de abordar por la puerta 5._

Ese era mi vuelo.

Me dirigí a la puerta para abordar y tuve que despedirme.

Me besó y me abrazó...parecía que ninguno de los dos quería que yo entrara por esa puerta.

Adios...te amo-soltó mi mano y me dejó ir.

* * *

Hola! Oh un cambio bastante extremo, pero tendrá un buen resultado. :D

La pregunta de siempre:

**¿Quien quieren que sea la pareja de Zach?**

Saben que sus opiniones valen muchisimo, gracias por leerme!

Mariie Catiie :D


	31. Día Cero

**Brennan POV**

El vuelo no fue nada agradable para mi.

Me dieron nauseas y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar.

Sigo mareada y mi cabeza me esta matando a pesar de que estoy recostada en la cama del hotel con las luces apagadas.

Siento que he omitido algo ¿Pero qué?

Me duché, apagué las luces, estoy casi dormida...oh ya se que me falta: Booth.

Tomé mi movil nuevo (el otro cayó en el agua gracias a un "amable" conductor) y marqué su numero rapidamente.

Timbró una, dos veces.

¡Hola Huesos!-oír su voz me hizo sentir bien, pero no quitó mi jaqueca.

Hola, Booth-saludé, no muy animada, preferiría estar con él.

¿Que tal estás?

Bien-dije no muy convencida-¿Y tú?

Bien... pero te extraño...todos te extrañamos...

Yo tambien los extraño a ustedes... sobre todo a ti-sonaba absurdo al decirse en voz alta, pero era la verdad

¿Donde estás?-su voz parecía nerviosa

El Hotel Regency... me trae buenos recuerdos de mis primeros años de carrera.

Me gustaría estar contigo-dijo con voz queda

A mi tambien...-suspiré y de nuevo mis palabras me parecían muy tontas, aun que estaba sendo sincera.

Aquí son las once... ahi es una hora mas, duermete ya-parecía mi hermano mayor enviandome a dormir-Hablaremos mañana.

Que pases buenas noches-dije, un poco ofendida porque no quisiera hablar conmigo.

Colgué y puse el movil bajo mi almohada, tome mi pijama, me vestí, lave mis dientes y me dormí.

Mañana me esperaba un largo día, sola...

* * *

Hola! Hay Booth, que se poe nervioso y termina ofendiendo a Brenn...

Aqui la foto del nuevo movil de Tempe:

.

Me parecía el telefono perfecto para ella.

Bueno, ahora la pregunta de cada capitulo:

**¿Booth debería ir a buscar a Tempe a NY?**

Aun no estoy segura sobre Zach, se aceptan sugerencias.

Gracias x sus reviews, lecturas, alertas, favoritos etc.

Son muy valiosos para mi!

Mariie Catiie :D


	32. Día Uno

**

* * *

**

Booth's POV

Huesos me matará, pero es necesario.

Creo que se enojó por la llamada de ayer en la noche.

Sweets-él no volteó-Sweets...¡SWEETS!-al fin dió la vuelta.

Oh, hola Booth-saludó con una sonrisa.

¿Has visto a Ángela?-la había buscado toda la mañana.

Sí, está con Hodgins y Zack-señaló hacia atrás

¿Ángela?-los tres examinaban unas fotografías borrosas.

¡Hola Booth!-saludó alegremente mientras quitaba su mano del hombro de Hodgins.

Hola-saludé distraído, olvidé por un segundo que quería decirle-Ángela una pregunta muy imporante.

Claro-me sonrió poniendo su mano en su vientre, igual que hacía Huesos cuando se enfadaba.

¿Huesos se enojaría si voy y la busco a Nueva York?-pregunté adoptando un tono confidencial.

Booth: Brennan trataría de matarte si obstruyes su trabajo, ella te quiere, te adora y aseguro que da saltos por verte otra vez, pero tambien se toma muy en serio su trabajo-dijo con los  
ojos muy abiertos-Piénsalo.

¿Porque todas las mujeres hacen lo mismo? me pregunto yo, todas dicen cosas contradictorias.

Te sugiero que lo intentes, Brennan me dijo ayer por la camara web que estaba ofendida porque pensó que no querías hablar con ella pero que quiere verte-Ángela se toma demasiado

en serio esto de las amistades...

¿Voy o no?-pregunté con desesperación

Booth, traté de decirte qe si, ve con ella...traela de vuelta, por favor-me miró con ojos de suplica, no pude resistirme a su expresión de cachorro.

Esta bien...-murmuré.

Fui rápidamente a la SUV y me dirigí al aeropuerto a toda prisa, lamentablemente hubo un embotellamiento que me tuvo varado por quince minutos.

El estacionamiento estaba repleto, tuve que estacionar mi camioneta bastante lejos de la entraada principal.

¿Vuelos a Nueva York?-pregnté en el primer sector de aerolínea que vi.

Buenas tardes, señor-saludó la muchacha que atendía-¿Nueva York?-asentí rápidamente

¿Que le pasa a esta rubia oxigenada de gorro extravagante?

Hay dos vuelos, uno a las 5:40, otro a las 6:35 y otro sale a las 7:00 ¿Tomará alguno?-preguntó

Sí, el de las 5:40-le extendí el billete mientras ella tecleaba a toda velocidad.

Apresurese, solo quedan quince minutos para abordar-me dijo despues de darme un folleto informativo del avión.

Me dió mi boleto y fui a la librería buscando algo para entretenerme en el vuelo, pasados unos minutos escuché lo mismo que había oído cuando Huesos se fue a Nueva York:

_Vuelo 8291 con destino a Nueva York favor de abordar por la puerta 4._

La puerta 4 estaba al lado izquierdo.

El vuelo para mi fue muy agradable, es relajante saber que vas flotando..varios kilometros sobre el suelo.

Cuando aterrizamos exprimí mis neuronas para recordar en que hotel se hospedaba Brennan.

¡Vamos Seeley! ¿Realmente crees que Huesos estará en el Hotel?

Como se llamaba la chica que la llamó...¿Anna? ¿Anne?

Tomé uno de esos vistosos taxis amarillos con cuadros.

¿A donde lo llevo Señor?-preguntó el conductor

Laboratorio Forense del Departamento de Homicidios de Nueva Jersey-respondí mirando por la ventana.

Esa ciudad era tan genial, llena de gente, edificios, tiendas...

Llegamos-anunció despues de veinte minutos.

Bajé rápidamente dandole el dinero, distraído pro ver el laboratorio, similar al Jeffersonian en tamaño pero se veía más colorido.

Abrí la puerta de entrada extendiendo mi identificación del FBI.

Buenas tardes-la chica se inclinó para leer-Agente Booth-dijo levantandose-Soy Anne Grayson, jefa del Departamento-la chica tenía el cabello rojo fuego.

Parecía de la misma edad de Cam, solo que mas relajada y un poco alocada, a juzgar por el tono de su cabello y la mecha negra.

Le presento a Juliette Meyer, Antropóloga Símbolica-continuó Anne y la otra chica, Juliette, me tendió la mano-Los dejo, tengo que trabajar.

Parecía muy joven, mas joven aún que Zack, su cabello era negro decorado con un par de plumas azules.

**Hola** ¿La doctora Brennan?-le pregunté a Juliette

Esta trabajando ¿Quiere que le diga que usted está aquí?-preguntó abriendo una carpeta decorada con círculos rosas.

No..-.¿Hay alguna posiblidad de que pueda pasar?-quise saber, deseando que la respuesta fuera sí.

Supongo que sí...ya conoce el protocolo con los huesos-dijo abriendome la puerta de metal.

El laboratorio estaba demasiado frío, Alaska se quedaba corta.

¿Huesos?-pregunté dudando en la entrada

¿¡Booth?!-dijo volviendose, emocionada.

* * *

Hola! Tarde pero seguro! aquí estoy de nuevo, con un capitulo algo revuelto.

Y creo que he encontrado a la persona perfecta para Zack!

Oh felicidad...lo sientolo habría subido antes pero estaba ocupada viendo Yanks on the U.K (:

cuidense

Mariie Catiie

Sugerencias aceptadas sobre Juliette


	33. Ojo de Horus

**Angela's POV**

Estoy preocupada por Booth.

Solo a él se le ocurriría ir a interrumpir a Brenn en su trabajo.

Espero que no vuelva con los tacones de Tempe calvados en la frente...

Pero tambien quiero que vuelva Brennan, tenemos un caso nuevo y tiene que ayudarnos.

¿Encontraste algo Hodgins?-pregunté, aún distraída por mi preocupación.

En la tierra que rodeaba el cuerpo hay rastros de apatita, es algo muy común en Marruecos-explicó agitando una ampolleta de cristal.

¿Lo mataron en Marruecos?-preguntó Zach con expresión de no entender nada.

Tendremos que posponer esto hasta que vuelvan Brennan y Booth-dije puesto que Brennan me había puesto a cargo de su equipo.

Deberíamos informarle a la Dra. Saroyan-sugirió Zach-O seguir investigando un poco hasta que vuelva la Dra. Brennan para tener algun progreso.

Está bien-cedí a regañadientes-Zach, busca alguna marca del arma homicida, Hodgins; investiga de donde viene esa tierra, yo trataré de reconstruir el rostro de la víctima.

Miré el cuerpo destrozado que había en la mesa, estaba bastante descompuesto, no estoy segura de poder hacer mi trabajo.

Zach estaba viendo el cráneo e hizo una exlamación de sorpresa.

¡Miren esto!-dijo, con una evidente muestra de incredulidad.

Me acercque a la mesa donde estaba trabajando y le dió la vuelta para que viera la marca que había en la parte posterior: Un ojo de Horus.

¿Hodgins?-llamé, seguro él sabía que significaba.

Cuando llegó y vió el craneo se puso muy serio, como si intentara descrifrar lo que representaba el ojo tallado en los huesos.

* * *

Hola! ¡Perdon perdon y mas perdon! Es que he estado enferma y no había podido subir nada.

Pero para esto, cambie el curso y les di un caso nuevo a nuestros adorados _squint's._

Espero que les guste, de nuevo les pido una disculpa.

Marie Catie :D


	34. Chapter 35

Hola. Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles muchisimo a todos sus comentarios, les juro que pensé que nadie respondería.

Pues sus comentarios me animaron & me pareció algo estupido dejar a un lado el trabajo de tanto tiempo que ustedes me han hecho el honor de leer aun asi sean dos, tres o mil.

& como ya no tengo mas que decirles, les agradezco de nuevo & les dejo otra frase que es de mi idolo León Larregui: "Luz & Fuerza"

Sin más, los dejo con el capi que seguía.

* * *

**Angela POV's**

¿Zach?-pregunté poniendo mi lapicera en la mesa-¿Encontraste algo más?

Sí-respondió en un momento-Al parecer el femúr estaba roto antes de que la víctima muriera.

¿Como alguien puede romperse el femúr? Según se, es el hueso más duro del cuerpo.

Y lo es-continuó-Tuvo que haber sido con mucha fuerza y un objeto muy pesado, mira en este punto-señaló la mitad.

Parece hecho con bastante energía-opiné al ver las marcas.

La aplicación de presión debió haber sido algo insoportable, dejo el hueso triturado y eso es algo casi imposible.

Continúa, iré a ver si Hodgins ha encontrado algo.

Extrañamente, el microscopio estaba vacío.

¿Hodgins?-nadie respondió-¿Jack?

Maldición, ¿ahora de donde sacaremos a un entomólogo a las seis de la tarde?

Ángela-genial, ahora ya volvió.

¿Sí?

Encontré esto-extendió un recipiente de cristal-Zach podría relacionarlo; es calcita y aragonito.

Si pudieras explicarlo en términos que pueda entender con más claridad te lo agradezco.

Carbonatos de calcio, el aragonito es típico de estalactitas y corales.

Sigue buscando, yo le informaré a Brennan para que nos de su opinión sobre esto.

Eso sería lo mejor, talvez ella pueda ayudarle a Zach...o Zach pueda ayudarle a ella.

Se enfrascó en una conversación con él mismo y decidí que lo mejor sería hablar con Brenn.

Marqué su número en mi móvil y esperé a que respondiera.

_Brennan_

Hola cariño-la saludé-¿Interrumpo algo?

_No, no estoy haciendo nada importante_-respondió-_¿Qué pasa?_

Tenemos un caso nuevo...Zach necesita tu ayuda.

_Iré lo más rápido que pueda_-después de eso, solo se escuchó la línea muerta.

¡Ángela!-Zach iba casi corriendo-¡Encontré algo!

Dime-al fin habíamos tenido progresos.

La fractura de femúr fue causada por algo muy pesado; lo más probable es que una aplicación de presión excesiva por parte de alguien externo causara la rotura.

¿Estás tratando de decirme que una persona destrozó su fémur?

Sí, y no necesito de nada mas que sus manos...


	35. Chapter 36

**Ángela POV**

Debe haber alguna manera de descifrar esto-la insistencia con que se decía esa frase me iba a enloquecer.

Y tambien el hecho de no tener un chocolate cerca, pero ahora es momento de trabajar y no puedo pensar en comida.

Las recreaciones que habíamos hecho no habían sido de mucha ayuda porque no sabíamos nada sobre ese esqueleto que estaba desde hace dos días en la mesa.

Buscamos en el registro dental-cuando entraron Zach y Hodgins casi me caigo de la silla, no esperaba que estuvieran ahí.

¿Que fue lo que encontraron?-pregunté dejando de lado el dibujo del ojo que encontramos en el cráneo de la víctima.

Era una mujer: Daniella Royce.

Tenía treinta y dos años, era bibliotecaria, estaba encargada de esa biblioteca que está en la calle principal.

¿Quién mataría a una bibliotecaria?-pregunté sin entender que relación podría tener.

Y al parecer no fue un asesinato circunstancial, parecía planeado, y con tiempo...

¿Que te hace pensar eso?-mis preguntas me parecían absurdas, pero necesarias.

Entre todo lo que rodeaba a la víctima encontré esto-me tendió un sobre amarillento que tenía manchas de lodo y humedad.

Abrí el sobre y quité el contenido: cinco fotos de una casa, un carro, una calle y la biblioteca donde trabajaba.

Las imagenes tambien tenían manchas de humedad, como si las hubieran remojado.

La estaban acosando-dije despues de ver las fotos, parecían tomadas con tal cuidado que no aparecía ningna persona.

Despues de haber estado analizando las fotografías estabamos viendo la recreación por computadora, Zach no paraba de hacer anotaciones en una hoja.

Estuve haciendo una teoría-dijo por fin, dejando la hoja en medio-Supongamos que el asesino era una persona promedio, menor de cuarenta años, con un peso de 70 kilogramos.

Todos asentimos, esperando que dijera algo más.

Una persona normal, hipoteticamente hablando, necesitaría ejercer una presión muy fuerte para lograr romperlo por la mitad de esa manera.

¿Por cuanto tiempo?-preguntó Hodgins, como si solo Zach y él comprendieran todos esos numeros escritos.

Mucho, aproximadamente una hora o más, aunque fue una fractura hecha antes de que la víctima muriera, así que podemos suponer que nuestra teoría es correcta.

¿Y si nuestra primera suposición fue incorrecta?-todos miramos a Hodgins.

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-le responde Zach mirándolo como si no entendiera.

La primera teoría fue qe lo fracturaron con las manos, pero ¿Y si utilizó algo más?-la pregunta quedó en el aire por un minuto.

Podríamos medir la profundidad y la longitud de la fractura uniendo las dos partes y ver si utilizó algun objeto para romperlo-cuando terminó de hablar se fue.

Cuando por fin terminé el dibujo del Ojo, lo comparé con la imagen que estaba en la computadora: el cráneo de Daniella Royce.

Según sabía, en Egipto se creía que el Ojo de Horus protegía a los difuntos.

¿Acaso había sido un sacrificio, un rito de alguna secta?

* * *

Hola! Bueno, le segui este capitulo sin editarlo, al estilo original y lo editaré cuando tenga más tiempo.

Ya vamos mejorando y tengo mejor movilidad en mi mano así que esta semana editaré o subiré mas capitulos.

Mariie Catiie :D


	36. Chapter 37

Cualquiera pensaría que las personas hacemos tormentas en un vaso de agua por el mas minimo motivo.

Sin embargo, Temperance Brennan nunca se caracterizaría por ser una necia, ni una drámatica.

Oh, vamos Huesos, me parece una exageración-ante la mirada furiosa de Brennan guardó silencio.

Si tu tuvieras dos niños de siete meses y medio en el vientre no pensarías igual-le respondió fulminandolo con la mirada.

Despues de su réplica, se volvió sobre la bolsa de papel y vomitó violentamente.

Esto es asqueroso-dijo enjuagandose la boca con agua y tomando su cepillo de dientes después de tirar la bolsa a la basura.

¿Crees que soportes el vuelo?-le preguntó Booth sosteniendole el cabello para que escupiera el agua.

Claro que si-dijo ella, muy convencida.

Entonces, vamonos-le ofreció su brazo para que se levantara de la silla, pero ella se apoyó en la mesa y se levantó.

Durante un par de minutos, el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, como un muro de cristal.

Solo tenían que recorrer cuatro calles, nada complicado.

Eso habría sido si no estuvieran en Nueva York, cada calle estaba repleta de autos, personas, más autos y muchas, muchas más personas.

Doblaron una esquina, solo llevaban media calle pero la lluvia y la gente hacían todo aún más díficil.

¿Como hiciste eso?-le preguntó a su compañera, había tenido curiosidad desde el día anterior.

¿Que cosa?-responde ella, si no le explicaba de que hablaba ¿como haría para contestar?

Como separaste esos huesos...era como una esfera gigante-dibujó un circulo con los brazos.

Bastante simple, debo admitir que Zach me ayudó mucho-sonrió-Me dió las medidas del espacio que había entre cada hueso para poder remover los huesos por los huecos sin dañar algun hueso con el movimiento.

Mejor no te hubiera preguntado-murmuró viendola como si examinara una pintura-No entiendo nada ¿como podrías quitar los huesos por los espacios vacíos si eran tan pequeños?.

Los huesos más delgados pasan primero, luego los más anchos y al final los más largos-después de una larga explicación de seis minutos, Booth entendió el "palabrerío cientifico incomprensible" de Brennan, y tambien llegaron al aeropuerto.

Y tú que pensabas que yo estaba loca por pedir que enviaran el equipaje dos horas antes-le dijo con suficiencia al ver las enromes filas para registrar las maletas.

Está bien, Huesos, tú tenías razón-le apretó la mano un poco-Ahora ¿tú tienes los boletos

Claro que si-sacó los boletos del bolsillo interior de su abrigo-¿Acaso crees que soy irresponsable?

No, por supuesto que no, ¿Cuanto tiempo falta?-ella miró su reloj y los boletos, despues de un segundo le respondió.

Quedan cuarenta minutos para que el vuelo salga, así que mejor nos damos prisa.

* * *

Cuando debes hacerte responsable, el estrés te puede inundar a ti y a quienes estan cerca.

Pues bien, Ángela Montenegro no corría con esa suerte.

¿Aún no hay nada?-le preguntó a Zach.

Encontramos esto-le tendió una bolsa que estaba marcada con una etiqueta azul-según las pruebas es masa ósea mezclada con sangre seca y fluido espinal.

¿La sangre y el fluido son de la víctima?-extendió cuatro rollos de papel en la mesa.

Es posible, pero las pruebas no nos han confirmado nada, cuando llegue la doctora Brennan podríamos tener más teorías y más información-sugirió después de tomar los papeles.

¿Cam no ha enviado el resultado de las pruebas?

Sí, uno de los dos tipos de sangre que encontramos en el cuerpo era AB negativo, bastante rara, pero no pudo confirmar si era de la víctima o del homicida.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta después de un minuto.

¿Puedo preguntar?-señaló los estrechos rollos qe yacían en la mesa.

Son cuatro vistas del cuerpo: frontal, lateral izquierda, lateral derecha y transversal-mientras iba nombrandolos los apuntaba-Espero que te sean de alguna ayuda.

El antrópologo abrió el primer rollo quitando la cinta blanca con la que estaba sellado y lo examinó con cuidado.

¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó señalando una abertura en la primera costilla derecha.

Su costilla esta bifurcada-respondió al instante-Acababa de notarlo y esperaba que pudieran decirme que causó esto y si fue antes o despues de que la víctima muriera.

* * *

Hola! ¡y ya, estamos en la recta final! Quedan pocos capitulos, si que voy a extrañar esto.

Tarde en subirlo porque eran dos capitulos escritos en el formato anterior, además de que tuve que ir a tres sesiones con el psicologo así que no tuve tiempo.

Espero que les guste el capitulo y que les gusten los primeros cinco que ya están editados.

Gracias!

Mariie Catiie :D


	37. Chapter 38

La ausencia de una persona, aunque sea breve, deja un pequeño espacio vacío.

Más, cuando esa persona regresa, todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Temperance Brennan por fin regresó al Jeffersonian, que era como su segunda casa, donde estaban todas las personas que conocía y la conocían.

Ángela fue la primera en correr hacia ella y saludarla, sin darle tiempo siquiera a quitarse la chaqueta y ponerse su bata de laboratorio.

Después del efusivo recibimiento, Ángela puso al corriente a Booth y Brennan a pesar de que sabían los puntos más importantes del caso.

¿La costilla bifurcada?-preguntó Brennan después de que se puso la bata-Supongo que Zach la examinó.

Sí, parece que fue después de la muerte de la víctima, hecha con una navaja o algún objeto metálico afilado.

Brennan se sentía tranquila, había hecho bien en dejar a cargo a Ángela, puesto que Zach tenía demasiado trabajo.

Hola Zach-saludó la antropóloga poniendose un par de guantes de plástico.

Hola-le respondió él-Que bien que regresó.

Gracias-le agradeció ella examinando el trabajo que había hecho el chico en su ausencia, tan detallado que parecía artístico.

Tambien vió los dibujos del esqueleto que estaban puestos sobre una plancha de metal, sujetos con imanes.

Quiero que vea algo-el antropólogo le acercó el cráneo y ella lo tomó.

Lo miró concienzudamente, examinando sin duda el ojo que estaba grabado en el hueso.

El udyat que mencionó Ángela ¿no?-preguntó devolviendole el cráneo.

Exacto, quería saber que opinaba usted sobre esto-le tendió los dibujos que había hecho la artista del ojo, el cráneo y una sobreposición de ambos-Creo que lo más viable sería que trataramos con alguien profesional...

¿Un antropólogo simbólico?-inquirió ella pensando en la chica que conoció en Nueva York.

Sí, creo que con más opiniones podremos tener más información y, por ende, estaremos más cerca de resolver el caso.

La doctora lo observó con atención haciendo varios cálculos mentales.

Zach-comenzó ella-Conozco a una antropóloga simbólica, puedo llamarla y organizar una videollamada para que ella de su opinión ¿Que te parece?-le preguntó, a la doctora Brennan le importaba mucho la opinión de Zach.

Me parece una excelente idea-coincidió él.

Bueno, esperame un minuto-salió a toda velocidad que le permitió la hinchazón de su vientre en dirección a al oficina de Cam.

Su jefa estaba sentada firmando una montaña de papeles y poniéndolos en un archivero de metal.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y escuchó un débil "adelante", entró haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Doctora Brennan, que bien que vuelve-le sonrió-¿En que puedo ayudarle?

Bien...yo venía a pedirle un favor, si está a su alcance quería saber si podría permitirme llamar a una conocida mía para que nos ayude con el caso.

Camille continó firmando sus papeles y le respondió:

Si me dice el nombre y la ubicación puedo llamar a su jefa para conseguir que venga-Cam le tendió un papel y una pluma.

Brennan tomó el papel y la pluma y escribió: _Meyer,Juliette. Laboratorio forense del departamento de homicidos; Nueva York._

La antropóloga salió de la oficina y volvió al laboratorio, donde se encontró a Hodgins.

Hola,doctora Brennan-saludó el entómologo sosteniendo un tubo de ensayo.

Hola Hodgins-le respondió ella observando el recipiente de cristal que tenía su interlocutor en la mano derecha-¿Puedo preguntar?

Es lejía-explicó señalando el liquído transparente, tapó el delgado tubo transparente con un corcho y le puso una etiqueta-Mis muestras estaban desacomodadas.

Brennan sintió un sendo golpe en su vientre, estar embarazada no era nada fácil.

Miró el cadaver y mil preguntas se formularon en su mente.

¿Doctora Brennan?-la voz de Cam la distrajo, su jefa iba directo hacia ella con la vista fija en la carpeta que sostenía en las manos-Consegui que Anne Grayson le diera permiso a la doctora Meyer para que viniera, estará aquí mañana a primera hora.

Gracias, doctora Saroyan-le agradeció y volvio a su lugar, frente al esqueleto.

Zach seguía haciendo medidas y antoandolas en una hoja llena de ecuaciones.

¿La Doctora Saroyan aceptó que enlazara la videollamda?-le preguntó levantando la mirada

Mejor aún-le sonrió-La doctora Meyer estará aquí mañana para ayudarnos.

* * *

Hola! Hoy estoy muy feliz por dos razones:

#1: ¡el martes nació mi sobrina Margarita! Voy a ir a visitar a mi hermana y a conocer a mi sobrina el próximo fin de semana, me encantó el nombre que escogió mi hermana, creo que nunca lo había mencionado pero asi se llamaba mi mamá.

#2: ¡Se acabaron las inyecciones! ayer fue la última y me hace tan feliz no tener que ir al Hospital dos veces al día.

Ahora, cambiando de tema, quiero darles una explicación decente a ustedes los que leen la sarta de letras que yo escribo del porque reaccione tan infantilmente con ese review [me gustaría saber el nombre de esa persona para no tener que referirme a ella como "la persona del review" y digo ella proque escribio "sincera"]

Ese review se escribió el día 27 de julio, les voy a decir algo que no sabían; cuando yo tenía ocho años mi mamá murió de diabetes el día 26 de julio, pueden imaginarse que esos días no son los mejores del año para mi a pesar del tiempo.

Le agradezco a todos los que leen anonimamente, a quienes dejan reviews, a quienes me agregan a alertas y favoritos, son una motivación genial para continuar con esto.

Por eso tuve la reacción tan exagerada, además de que tengo variaciones emocionales por haber estado varios días en el Hospital puesto que yo tengo la misma enfermedad. Les pido una disculpa de nuevo, les estoy diciendo esto porque en verdad aprecio que lean mi historia y les guste, solo porque ustedes la leen esto siguió.

**Luz&Fuerza**

Y a la persona del review: Si, soy una alocada y cursi adolescente inmadura ¡y me gusta ser así! 


	38. Chapter 39

La llegada de una persona nueva puede provocar emoción o miedo, o incluso las dos a la vez.

Por la puerta principal del Jeffersonian entró una chica muy menuda, que caminó hasta la oficina de Cam.

Dió unos golpecitos en la puerta y Camille la dejó pasar.

Buenos días-la saludó Cam-¿Juliette Meyer?

Sí-respondió ella, tendiéndole la mano que su interlocutora estrechó-Tengo entendido qe ha venido a ayudar a la doctora Brennan.

Sí-repitió-Precisamente quería preguntarle ¿Donde está ella?-preguntó alzando la ceja.

En el laboratorio, con el doctor Addy-le informó dándole un papel-Después de firmar esto, puede pasar al laboratorio.

Ella firmó rápidamente y salió de la oficina.

¿Doctora Brennan?-preguntó en un susurro.

La aludida se dio la vuelta rápidamente, cuidando el hinchado vientre que iba delante de ella.

Hola doctora Meyer-la saludó sonriendo-Me gustaría saludarla como se debe-le mostró las manos cubiertas con guantes de látex y algo parecido a sangre muy líquida.

Miró el cadáver de reojo y se quitó la sarta de pequeñas piedras blanquecinas que llevaba en la cabeza para amarrarse el cabello en un moño.

La comprendo-le respondió limpiandose las manos y poniéndose unos guantes-¿En que le puedo ayudar?-inquirió acercándose a la mesa donde yacía el cuerpo.

Bien, necesitamos su ayuda para interpretar el significado de este Udyat-le tendió el cráneo con mucho cuidado.

Ella lo observó con atención, dándole la vuelta para verlo a contraluz y lo colocó en su lugar.

El ojo de Horus representa la capacidad de renacer, la indestructibilidad del cuerpo-musitó bajando la mirada.

¿La salud y prosperidad?-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Oh, lo siento-se disculó, sorprendida-No lo había visto-le sonrió.

Soy el doctor Zach Addy-se presentó-¿Y usted?-preguntó estirando de nuevo los dibujos de Ángela sobre la plancha metálica.

Los cuatro papeles ahora tenían marcas de distintos colores para distinguir donde se había encontrado la sangre, que estaba por todos lados; en las costillas, el cráneo, las falanges e incluso en los dientes quedaron restos rojizos.

También habían hallado rastros de cobre en el cuerpo, en las muñecas y tobillos, como si hubiesen atado las manos a los pies con cables.

Soy Juliette Meyer-volvió a sonreír tímidamente, las mejillas le ardían mientras se pintaban de un tono rojizo-Antropóloga Simbólica.

¿Qué mas puede decirme, doctora Meyer?-intervino Brennan cuando vió que Juliette comenzaba a retorcer las piernas de puro nerviosismo.

Bien, parece que fue grabado con un metal hirviente, probablemente hierro-señaló la marca agrietada-Como los marcadores al fuego que se utilizan para el ganado.

Brennan recordó la información que le había proporcionado Booth sobre los compañeros de trabajo de la víctima, una de sus compañeras es dueña de una granja.

Posiblemente era una conjetura improbable anotarla como sospechosa por el hecho simple de que poseyera una granja, pero tenía sentido si tomaban en cuenta el marcador de ganado.

Bien, Juliette, Zach, los dejó, iré a hablar con los compañeros de Daniella.-colgó su bata en una silla y se fué.

Al salir se encontró con Booth, que la esperaba recargado en la SUV jugando con las llaves.

¿Huesos, no crees que...?-preguntó, pero dejó que las palabras se desvanecieran-Olvídalo, no quiero ni pensar en eso.

Sin embargo, Brennan no pensaba dejarlo pasar tan fácil, se subió a la camioneta sin aceptar la ayuda que él le ofrecía.

Estaba embarazada, no tenía una pierna rota, y aunque la tuviera, ella se puede valer perfectamente por sí sola.

¿No creo que?-le preguntó, súbitamente a la defensiva, viéndolo con los ojos entornados por la luz solar.

Booth encendió el motor, rogando mentalmente porque no lo obligara a responder, pero en su mirada había algo inquietante y no pudo decir no.

No crees que tal vez-se puso nervioso, había tenido ese pensamiento histérico que no lo dejaba dormir-¿No lo puedieras librar tú sola? ¿Qué pasaría?

Ella alzó las cejas, pensando en que responder.

Estás intentando decir-respondió directamente, no lo pensó demasiado-¿Qué pasaría si muero?.

Sí-le dijo tomando su mano mientras esperaba la luz verde-Pero olvídalo, no quiero ni pensar en eso.

No te preocupes, Booth-musitó ella-Yo estaré bien, tú no te preocupes por eso...

Continuaron hablando, hasta que llegaron a la compañía donde había trabajado Daniella Royce.

Entraron por la puerta principal, donde había mucho ajetreo.

Brennan se acercó a la mesa de una secretaria, le extendió un papel.

¿La señorita Royce?-le preguntó ella tras las gruesas gafas que llevaba.

Sí, ella misma-respondió-Bueno...ella murió.

Le explicó todo y pidió que ella y sus compañeros pasaran a un interrogatorio breve.

Era un grupo muy reducido, solo eran cuatro personas.

Dígame su nombre-pidió Brennan sentándose.

Soy Lorraine...Lorraine Walters-titubeó un poco y el labio inferior le temblaba.

¿Tiene otro trabajo además de este señorita Walters?-intervino Booth.

So..Soy dueña de un rancho ganadero.-mientras tartamudeaba se retorcía las manos y mordía su labio superior.

De su cuello pendía un Ankh, el símbolo egipcio de la vida.

Continuaron con el interrogatorio por seis minutos más.

Puede retirarse, señorita-le indicaron, con los ojos llorosos, salió de la habitación.

No se que piensas tú, pero para mi fue ella-opinó Booth meciéndose en la silla.-¿Viste la cosa egipcia que colgaba de su cuello?

No hemos descartado a los demás-respondió Brennan tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.-Y se llama Ankh.-dijo con su tono científico.

Al final de las entrevistas no habían recaudado ningún dato importante.

¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta información?-preguntó Booth en tono de queja-No nos sirve de nada, es demasiado poco.

¿Olvidas algo?-señaló ella, apuntando con una pluma las partes subrayadas de las hojas en que había anotado las respuestas de sus interrogados.

Había dos palabras subrayadas en la hoja: _Anthony Kepler._

¿Quién es ese?-dijo viendo las palabras resaltadas.

Él era el ex-novio de Lorraine Walters-explicó soteniendo las hojas-Pero la dejó por Daniella, aunque ella nunca le correspondió.

Un homicidio doloso...-mumuró viendo las fotografías sujetas al folder con clips.

El móvil de Brennan timbró insistentemente.

Brennan-dijo en cuanto levantó el teléfono.

_¿Doctora Brennan?_-quien estaba al teléfono era Juliette-_Está en el altavoz_

Sí, díganme: ¿Qué pasa?-sujetó el móvil apretando su hombro contra el cuello.

_Encontramos restos de sangre en el cuerpo: uno era O negativo-_explicó Zach

_Y el otro era AB positivo-_continuó Juliette por él.-_Daniella Royce era O negativo._

_Es decir: su asesino es AB positivo, muy raro.-_Zach tomó aire ruidosamente.

Booth...debemos hacer análisis a los compañeros de Daniella-dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

A él, francamente, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo pues estaba seguro de que era Lorraine.

Después de que Cam hizo las pruebas, lo que considerando todo lo que debía firmarse llevó un tiempo bastante corto, mandó llamar a todos.

¿Doctora Saroyan?-preguntó Brennan cuando llegó.-¿Para que nos mandó llamar?

Tengo el resultado de las pruebas de sangre.

¿Y quién lo hizo?-quiso saber Zach.

* * *

Hola! Lo siento soy tan irresponsable...es que esto del bachilleres me quita el escaso tiempo libre que tengo, pero hoy me tomé un respiro para subir esto, condensé un capítulo y lo que iba a ser la primera mitad del otro.

Espero tener los otros capítulos dentro de esta semana, ¡Gracias por leer, sus reviews, alerts, favoritos etc, se agradecen y dan mucho animo!.


End file.
